


you are in love

by coffeecatsme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Streamer AU, din is pretty much corpse, luke and din are streamers, luke is simping, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecatsme/pseuds/coffeecatsme
Summary: The first time Luke reacts to Mando, it’s at his fans’ insistence—or if Luke has to be honest with himself, their fault that he embarrassed himself in front of ten thousand people and lost his favorite flannel to mayonnaise and ketchup.Or, 5 times Luke reacts to Din's videos and 1 time he gets invited to them.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 87
Kudos: 411





	1. like a child when our eyes meet

**Author's Note:**

> so. thank you to dinluke discord for giving me this idea. i literally. finished my finals today. sat down. and wrote the entire 8k of this. and i just. love it. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who donated their names from the discord to this. you know who you are. i hope you enjoy this just as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> p.s. title is inspired by You Are In Love by Taylor Swift, and the title of the chapter is from London Boy by Taylor Swift

**1.**

The first time Luke reacts to Mando, it’s at his fans’ insistence—or if Luke has to be honest with himself, _their fault_ that he embarrassed himself in front of ten thousand people and lost his favorite flannel to mayonnaise and ketchup.

Don’t get him wrong, Luke is thankful for his fans—no, _really._ As someone who started out as a small streamer and grew organically without any help and support from any big streamer, Luke appreciates every single one of them for coming and watching and donating. He’s even able to recognize some of them from their names, reading the chat probably too often for his own good, even getting himself distracted from the games he’s playing to thank people for their donations. At least once a week he makes sure to have a chatting stream to catch up with his fans, listening to their stories, answering their questions and even sharing a little bit of himself so the fans that dedicate so much of their time to him can get a glimpse to his life as well. Luke loves all of it, loves the community he built that’s so loving and supportive, and as much as streaming is his job—he still has _bills_ to pay—it rarely feels like one.

There are _times,_ though, that Luke thinks some of his fans have it out for him and intentionally go out of their way to _embarrass him in front of the camera._ There are entirely too many clips of him on the internet trying to keep his cool reacting to a chat message or a donation, water spilled over his keyboard or his clothes, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. Thinking back, Luke should’ve known that something was up the moment people started spamming for him to react to Mando, but it’s a Saturday, Luke is awake only thanks to three cans of Monster, and he thinks that if a fan is willing to donate a hundred bucks just so he can react to a video, it must be good.

Never again will Luke underestimate his fans’ delight in seeing him flustered.

It starts with an innocent donation, asking him what his ideal type in guys is. Luke can’t help chuckling, several fries in his mouth. “To be honest? I don’t really know if I have a type,” he answers, talking around his fries before he gulps them down with a sip of water. “Probably not the answer you were looking for, and this might sound a bit cliché, but personality is more important to me. I mean, take me for example. There are probably a ton of blonde streamers but y’all are here.”

> **Droidlover80:** NOOOOO WE LOVE YOUUU
> 
> **Rule66:** ur the best blonde streamer smh
> 
> **JizzFan68:** luke stop that you’re AMAZING
> 
> **BigBiggs:** bc we’re all simps

His eyes flicker to the chat and laughs. “Thank you, JizzFan, yes, I think I’m amazing too. But that’s exactly my point. You guys are here because you enjoy who I am as a person, not because I’m blonde and maybe kind of hot. When I’m not going on three hours of sleep and three cans of monster.” He looks at his half full monster can. “Well, three and a half cans. Anyway. I don’t really have an ideal physical type, is what I’m trying to say. Anyone who’s kind and honest and loyal can steal my heart.” He stops to think for a moment. “And maybe a deep voice. I do have a thing for guys with deep voices, and no _, chat,_ not because my voice is super thin.”

> **IzzyIzGay:** DID SOMEONE SAY DEEP VOICE???
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** omg does he know about Mando
> 
> **Rule66:** DUDE YOU JUST DESCRIBED MANDO
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** MANDO?!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** REACT TO MANDO PLEASE
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** MANDO MANDO MANDO
> 
> **Jizzfan68:** he’s gonna lose it when he hears Mando

That was Luke’s first mistake. Because the moment those words slipped from his mouth, Luke only needs to take one glance at the chat to see Mando’s name repeated over and over again, with question marks and exclamation points and any and all emotes Luke can think of. “Mando?” he repeats, arching a brow, munching on another fry. “Is that some kind of TV show that I don’t know of?” And that’s the moment everything goes downhill.

Luke’s chat blows up the moment people realize he doesn’t know Mando, and the messages pass so quickly that Luke can barely read any of them.

> **BluMilkGang:** YOU DON’T KNOW MANDO?!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> **CapitalistWorms:** omg luke HOW
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** he’s a youtuber with a deep ass voice luke GET EDUCATED
> 
> **yipples:** OMG LUKE REACT TO HIM PLSSSSSSSSSS HE’S BLOWING UP NOW
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** MANDO REACTION? MANDO REACTION.

“A youtuber?” Luke reads, still chewing his fries. “Wait, he blew up? Guys.” Dramatically, he turns to his camera and rolls his eyes. “I’m a _Twitch streamer._ Why would I know some obscure guy from Youtube?”

The chat explodes with laughter and Luke grins, even though there are definitely a few that seem offended. “You guys want me to react to him?” Luke asks when the messages start to file in, more and more people joining the Mando train.

> **Jizz.ttv:** YESSSSS
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** omg yes pls
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** YOU SHOULD
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink** : he’ll die I’m calling it now
> 
> **double_ii:** 100 bucks he’ll spill something on himself
> 
> **brushyouryeet:** REACTION REACTION REACTION

Just at that moment, 100 dollar donation comes in. “Thank you, Emotional Support…” Luke’s voice trails off reading it and he laughs. “Emotional Support Twink. Should I be offended? So you do want me to react to Mando.” He reads the donation message and sighs. “Okay, okay, fine. Give me a few minutes.” He pulls his keyboard close and opens up YouTube. “Can’t believe you guys had me open _YouTube_ of all places on a stream. Okay, how do you spell that? Mando?” He types it into the search bar and the first thing that comes up is a channel with a silver helmet as a profile pic. Luke arches his brow. “Is this it?”

The chat’s answer is a unanimous yes. Luke sighs.

“Really, guys, I feel like you’re hyping this guy up too much,” he comments as he opens the channel and starts scrolling through the videos. It seems like this guy is… _reading horror stories?_ Fun. “Sure, his content looks cool, but there’s no way his voice is that deep.”

> **Artoodeetoo:** HAHAHAHH HE HAS NO IDEA
> 
> **gay4luke:** just wait Luke. you’ll see.
> 
> **tattooinebitch:** oh this will be fun
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** watch him die one video in
> 
> **cursedheathen:** HOW DARE YOU SLANDER MANDO
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** so Luke what do you want us to play at your funeral

“My funeral?” Luke narrows his eyes and snorts. “Guys, I’m not going to _die_ just because some guy happens to have a deep voice. I’m better than that.” He squares his shoulders and adjusts his headphones. “I still think you’re exaggerating, but here we go,” he murmurs and clicks on one of the videos, drumming his fingers over the table as he waits for it to load. He reaches for his fries, grabbing it from the table, ready to plop one into his mouth as the video begins…

_“It’s dark outside on planet Sorgan—”_

And Luke drops the entire box of fries onto his lap, jumping on his chair so high that he almost falls down. He tries to reach for his keyboard to turn off the video but his hand hits the Monster can and spills half of it on the table, and in the meantime the pillow on his chair slips, sending him stumbling to the floor. Worst of all, he doesn’t even _manage to_ turn off the video in time, so it keeps playing, the _deepest voice_ he’s heard in the planet ringing in his ears.

“What the _—”_ he yells, sitting on the floor, ketchup and mayonnaise all over his clothes and fries scattered everywhere. He holds onto the table to pull himself back onto his feet and stares at the screen. “How’s that even _possible?”_

It’s clear, even through his headphones, that the guy’s voice is modulated somehow, but even _that_ doesn’t change the fact that it’s _deep._ Luke doesn’t know how to describe it, but it _feels like_ melted dark chocolate, smooth and silky, reaching to some part of him that he didn’t know existed. Luke barely even pays attention to the story—he imagines it must be scary, if the images on the video is to be believed—and just listens to Mando’s voice, holding onto the table to keep himself upright, eyes wide and brows arched.

He pretty much falls back onto his chair when he finally manages to turn off the video. His chat is going too fast for him to pick up any single message, but he still doesn’t miss hundreds of laughing emojis passing by.

> **coffeecatsme:** HAHAHSHAHSJHAJHAHJ
> 
> **double_ii:** LUKE OMG ARE YOU OK
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** told you he was gonna die
> 
> **yogurt:** HAHAHHAHH WE TOLD YOU

“Guys,” Luke whispers, voice feeling even _thinner_ after hearing Mando. “You didn’t tell me he would have the _voice of the devil._ ”

> **gay4luke:** LUKE OMGGGGGGGG
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** Mando is simply too powerful
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** yall really have no mercy. look at him, he’s got anxiety
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** HAHA TWINK CRY MORE YOU BROUGHT IT ONTO YOURSELF
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** SOMEONE CLIP THAT AND SEND IT TO MANDO PLEASE

“No, wait, fuck—” Luke quickly cuts himself off. “I mean, _frick,_ wait, no one send that to Mando.” He tries to smooth his clothes, but all that does is smear even more ketchup and mayonnaise over the fabric. He sighs and gives up, instead reaching for the Kleenex box. “You just said he had a _deep voice!_ How does that even begin to describe that?” With shaky fingers, he tries to clean his flannel up and then drops three more napkins onto the desk, right where he spilled the Monster. “You can’t just spring that onto someone without preparing them. I could’ve actually _choked_ and _died.”_

Another fifty dollar donation comes in and Luke glares at the screen. “Thank you, Emotional Support Twink, for the money. Yes, I could’ve paid for my funeral with that.” Luke turns back to the YouTube video, heart still hammering in his chest, and after he turns the volume way down, he presses play again. Mando’s silky voice fills his ears as he rests his head in his hand, watching the animation, barely even paying attention to the story in favor of listening to Mando.

> **yoplaitgogurt:** look at him omg
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** HAHA SIMP
> 
> **browneyes:** is he in love or WHAT???????
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** I THINK WE FOUND LUKE’S TYPE GUYS
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** omg imagine if they had a collab
> 
> **Droidlover80:** COLLAB COLLAB COLLAB

Luke’s eyes flicker to his chat and laughs. “Yeah, right, because I’m sure Mando would love to collab with me after that mess right there.” He tries to run a hand down his hair to smooth it out and adjusts his headphones. He looks at the chat again and his brows climb to his forehead. “Guys, I’m not going to fall in love with _someone_ just because I listened to them for like _thirty seconds._ Who do you think I am?”

The chat seems to reach an agreement. Luke rolls his eyes. “Okay, yes, I’m gay, but I’m not _that_ gay. I have _standards.”_ He glares at his camera just to make his points, and he thinks that if he didn’t have red splattered all over his flannel, he might’ve looked more believable.

Or if he didn’t turn on the video again a few seconds later, a soft sigh on his lips.

Maybe his chat does have a point.

* * *

**2.**

If there’s one thing Luke never imagined he’d blow up for, it’s _his reaction to Mando._

And if there’s _one thing_ he absolutely didn’t _want to_ go viral for, it’s falling on the floor and spilling ketchup all over himself just because of a _guy’s voice._

In his defense, at least, his reaction was completely genuine—he’s seen multiple people reacting to Mando’s voice online who absolutely “lost their shit”, even though it’s abundantly clear that most of it was an act. Still, seeing his face plastered on TikTok or YouTube, cheeks completely flushed red and eyes wide, isn’t something he wanted to be known for.

It doesn’t help that after that first reaction, whenever he streams, his chat keeps begging him to react more to Mando. At first Luke ignores it—he’s _not_ going to embarrass himself in front of thousands of viewers, especially since his viewers doubled in size after he went viral. So instead of giving people what they clearly want, Luke just plays his games and opts to glare at the chat whenever it’s filled with chants of MANDO MANDO MANDO.

And no, Luke is absolutely not jealous that his chat seems to be more into Mando than him at this point.

It’s a few days later that Luke caves. He’s just finished a Minecraft stream and he’s munching on a veggie sandwich, reading the chat, when the hundred dollar donation comes in. And there’s nothing Luke can do to stop his bot, Artoo, from reading it out loud.

“I know you’re probably tired of these requests but please please react to Mando laughing compilation; you’re gonna love it.”

By the time Luke swallows his bite, his chat is filled with people pleading for him to react.

> **BigBiggs:** YESSSSSSSS
> 
> **arsebuttock:** omg you should
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** LUKE PLEASE IT’S SO GOOD
> 
> **BlueGin:** MANDO MANDO MANDO
> 
> **double_ii:** don’t lie Luke we know you love it
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** MANDO REACTION MANDO REACTION

“Guys,” Luke sighs, dropping his sandwich onto his plate. “You do realize I’m not a reaction channel, right? There are tons of people reacting to Mando on YouTube, you can go watch their content.”

The chat’s unanimous response to that is that _no one_ fell off their chair reacting to Mando, and really, Luke should maybe stop listening to his chat. He narrows his eyes and runs a hand over his hair.

“I fall down the chair _one time_ and you guys don’t shut up about it. Y’all realize I’m a gamer, right?” He arches a brow. “And instead of making me go viral for _literally anything else,_ you blow up a clip of me yeeting myself off of my chair and spilling ketchup everywhere. Thank you, guys, y’all are amazing.”

> **Simps4Luke:** HAHAHAHHAHHAH
> 
> **cursedheathen:** but it was so funny
> 
> **jizz.ttv:** LMAO LUKE
> 
> **Rule66:** MANDO PLEASE
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** you looked so in love what were we supposed to DO?

“No,” Luke counters, eyes narrowed. “I did not look in love at all. Who said that?” The chat very helpfully reminds him of his flushed cheeks and wide pupils. “That doesn’t mean I’m in love!” He throws his hands into the air. “People can get flushed and have wide eyes when they’re surprised or scared, too. And if you _remember,_ I was very _surprised.”_

> **theobot:** sure jan
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** you can’t lie luke we know you
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** HAHAHAHHH YEA RIGHT

“Hey. _No._ I’m not lying.” Luke wags his finger at the camera, which, admittedly, doesn’t help his case at all. “I’m not in love with Mando because he _just so happens_ to have a deep voice. And no, none of y’all can prove that I binge watched his videos over the weekend.” He glances at the chat. “No. _No._ I _said_ I didn’t do it. Y’all. _Stop it.”_

That only eggs the chat on, who’s now spamming him with heart emojis and Mando’s name, even some people trying to come up with a ship name for them. Luke thinks he saw Manwalker pass by, and _really,_ he could’ve happily lived without reading that at all. He rolls his eyes. “Fine. _Fine._ I’ll prove it to you. You want me to react to him laughing? I’ll do it. And y’all will see that I’m _not in love with him at all.”_ He pulls his keyboard to himself and opens up YouTube, typing up Mando’s name in the search bar once again. His chat, very unhelpfully, doesn’t believe him at all.

> **theobot:** SURE JAN
> 
> **double_ii:** wait until he hears Mando laugh he’ll be a goner
> 
> **CapitalismWorms:** no one can stand Mando’s charm
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** YESSSSSSS LUKE YOU’LL SEE
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** Mando <3 Luke
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** MANDO SUPREMACY

“Is this the video?” Luke asks, ignoring the messages in the chat. The video is titled “Mando laughing for 5 minutes straight to boost your serotonin levels”, and immediately Luke thinks it’s an exaggeration. The chat, on the other hand, seems _very excited_ at the prospect of Luke reacting to it, so with a sigh, Luke clicks on the video.

“As if I’d be in love with someone I never even saw,” Luke mumbles, leaning back on his chair and grabbing his cup of water, just as the video starts. He arches his brow when he sees Among Us gameplay, and he’s just about to ask his chat whether Mando is a gamer when Mando’s laugh fills his ears.

Luke spurts out his water and spills half the cup all over himself.

For someone who’s voice is deep and sultry, Mando’s laugh is…oddly enticing. It’s a bit higher pitched than his regular voice, breathy and quiet, soft snorts escaping him every now and then. Luke can more clearly hear the modulator distorting it and he doesn’t have Mando’s face to look at for reference, but he can imagine his lips curled into a smile, soft laugh escaping from them as he shakes his head, eyes wide and bright with happiness.

Heat rises to Luke’s cheeks and he doesn’t have to look at himself on the monitors to know he’s flushed completely red again. He’s sure the chat is blowing up with messages making fun of him but he can’t keep his gaze off of the video, hearing Mando laugh all over again, sometimes quiet and short, sometimes high pitched and loud, but fun and uplifting and _pretty_ every single time. Luke thinks that maybe, just maybe, the video title wasn’t exaggerating anything at all.

Luke doesn’t even look away when the video is over, instead watching the screen for a few seconds before he slowly, _very_ slowly restarts the video. And the chat seems very, _very_ amused about that.

> **BigBiggs:** HAHAHAHHAH TOLD YA
> 
> **double_ii:** you played yourself luke
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** LOOK AT HIS FACE OMG
> 
> **BlueGin:** MANDO AND LUKE MANDO AND LUKE
> 
> **CapitalismWorms:** new ship?!
> 
> **theobot** : HE’S SO IN LOVE OMG

Luke glances at the chat and for a moment opens his mouth to argue. And then Mando’s laugh fills his ears again and he shuts his mouth, resting his cheek on his hand. “Okay,” he murmurs, staring at the monitor with wide eyes. “Okay, y’all might have a point. His laugh is very _pretty._ ”

The chat after that goes so fast that Luke can’s even pick out any of the messages. A donation does come in and when Artoo reads it off, Luke finds himself laughing.

_“GOT EM.”_

“Yes, you got me,” he says and rolls his eyes. “I’m so in love with Mando. It’s so _obvious._ Y’all can make all your jokes now.” He waves his hand in the air and shakes his head.

He doesn’t think about how he’s only half joking as he stares at the screen, listening to Mando’s laugh over and over again. And he’s not at all surprised that this clip, too, blows up even before he ends the stream.

* * *

**3.**

Luke finds out that Mando is a singer too late.

It’s another late night Saturday stream, and Luke is only awake with the sheer power of three cans of Monsters he downed throughout the day. He wasn’t planning on streaming until the clock hit 11 p.m. and Luke, not wanting to go to bed at all, dropped himself onto his chair and started an impromptu stream.

He’s only half surprised that he hits the 20k viewer mark with ease. After his two _viral_ clips of reacting to Mando, even on a bad day he crosses 10k easily.

He’s also not surprised that before the stream even _hits_ 10 minutes, someone donates for him to react to Mando. But this time, the request is a bit different.

_“Please please react to Mando’s new song, it’s AMAZING.”_

Luke arches his brow, putting his Monster can down. “Mando’s new song?” he parrots, looking at his chat. “He’s a singer? I thought he was just a YouTuber.”

The chat is _decidedly_ not happy that Luke had no idea Mando made music.

> **JizzFan68:** OMG LUKE YOU DIDN’T KNOW?????
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** this is heresy
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** HOWWWWWWWW
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** you gotta react to it NOW
> 
> **Rule66:** LISTEN TO HIS SONGS PLEASE THEY’RE SO GOOD

Luke raises his hands, eyes wide. “Okay, okay, Mando’s a singer. Got it. Y’all don’t have to _yell at me_ about it, you know.” Another tens of messages pass, all of them at least semi judgmental. “But hey,” Luke tries, arching a brow, “that means I can react to them now, right? And we all know just _how much_ you guys like my reactions to Mando.” He pulls the keyboard to himself and before he can even open YouTube up, his chat _explodes._

> **Droidlover80:** YESSSSSSSSS
> 
> **double_ii:** haha he’ll DIE
> 
> **BlueGin:** you’re not prepared for this at all
> 
> **arsebuttock:** E GIRLS PLEASE
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** get your popcorn y’all

“So,” Luke starts, drumming his fingers over his desk. “Which song do you guys want me to react to?” And realizes immediately that it’s a mistake because the chat starts spamming him with so many song names that it’s impossible to pick any of them apart. Luke stops the chat and his cursor lands on one of the messages. “ _E Girls Are Ruining My Life_? What sort of a song name is that?” He arches a brow and shrugs. “Okay. I guess we’ll go with that one. I don’t know if any song with that name can be _good,_ but…”

> **sololover:** LUKE NO
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** lmao just WAIT
> 
> **yipples:** funeral in 3 2 1
> 
> **jizz.ttv:** he has NO IDEA
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** IT’S SO GOOD THOUGH
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** prepare yourself, luke

“Prepare myself?” Luke reads off, eyes narrowed. “You know it’s my third time reacting to Mando, right? Sure, I don’t have the best track record, but I’m not going to _freak out_ over it again.” He quickly types the name to YouTube and clicks on the first one that comes up. “And even if I _do_ freak out, no food or water in sight, so I won’t—”

_Choke me like you hate me but you love me—_

Before Luke can even finish his words, the song starts, and the moment Luke hears the first lyrics he jumps so high on his seat, trying to grab something to steady himself, that he hits the Monster can that seemed _far enough away_ just a few seconds ago, spilling the liquid all over his desk. The pillow underneath him almost slips off of the chair and only by grabbing the arm is he able to steady himself, his sleeve completely wet because of the Monster, eyes blown wide.

He slams the spacebar to stop the song just as he hears a curse word, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed. “Guys,” he chokes out— _he really should stop thinking about choking_ —turning to his chat. “You didn’t _say_ it would be _intense!”_

> **BlueGin:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** what did you EXPECT LUKE
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** KNEW IT
> 
> **double_ii:** HAHAHSHHAHAHH HE’S DEAD
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** luke “I’m not going to freak out” skywalker LOL

“I’m _not_ freaking out,” Luke tries to counter, his cheeks heating up as if to advertise his lie. “This is my normal reaction. And I didn’t spill my Monster either.” He quickly makes a grab for the can to hide it, which only makes his chat explode more. “I just… _didn’t expect_ the lyrics to be…” Luke bites down on his lip, hoping he isn’t as red as he feels. “ _That_. You know.”

> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** luke is there something we should know about?
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** OMG LUKE
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** HE’S INTO ITTTTTTTTTT
> 
> **double_ii:** luke inside “choke me mando”
> 
> **KraytJusyKrayt:** LUKE AND MANDO LUKE AND MANDO

“Excuse me?” Luke wheezes out, grasping the desk tightly as he reads the chat. “I _enjoy what now?_ I don’t enjoy any of it. You don’t _know that.”_ Luke tries very, _very_ hard not to think of Mando’s helmeted face hovering in front of him, fingers wrapped around—And he stops _right there._

> **theobot:** SURE JAN
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** yeah right LMAO
> 
> **yogplaitgogurt:** we know what you want luke. we KNOW
> 
> **yipples:** you’re red all over you’re not kidding anyone

“I’m not red because of that!” Luke counters, covering his cheeks with his hands. “I’m red because I’m _surprised._ That’s it. I just expected a _soft song._ You know. His _voice_ is kind of soft. Not…” Luke quickly blinks to get rid of Mando’s helmet swimming in front of his eyes. “ _That.”_ He curls his fingers on the desk and glares at the chat when more laughing emojis pass by, everyone seemingly enjoying Luke’s reaction. “Haha, yeah, that was very funny y’all. I swear to _God_ if I react to anything you want me to again…”

> **BigBiggs:** LUKE NO
> 
> **double_ii:** hey just because you freaked out don’t BLAME US
> 
> **cursedheathen:** luke is IN LOVEEEEEEE
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** next week: so I’m reacting to mando’s gameplay
> 
> **arsebuttock:** LUKE SEND THAT SONG TO MANDO
> 
> **theobot:** Luke you useless lesbian
> 
> **Droidlover80:** did someone clip that?

“No clipping,” Luke interrupts desperately, voice thin. “No. Please. Those reactions embarrassed me enough. Let’s keep this one between us, please.”

Not even five seconds later Luke sees the clip on his channel. He drops his head in his hands and sighs, shaking his head. “I hate you guys so much.”

The chat just laughs. And to no one’s surprise, the third clip goes viral _on a Sunday morning,_ and Luke thinks that maybe, _just maybe_ he should _stop reacting to Mando altogether._

Never mind that he’s been listening to Mando’s songs on repeat. No one needs to know that.

* * *

**4.**

Luke promises himself he won’t react to Mando again.

For two weeks, he manages to keep that promise. Sure, his chat blows up with requests for him to watch Mando but he ignores them, point blank saying he’s _not a reaction channel_ and the chat _embarrassed him enough already_ , and instead goes on with his gaming streams. He’s proud of himself and very much ready to put the Mando fiasco behind him…

Until one day, a donation pops in, and Luke’s eyes widen. He drops the fries onto the table and wheels closer, eyes wide. “Mando has a _son?”_ he asks without thinking, voice thin, and before he can put an end to it the chat blows up.

> **KraytJustKrayt:** YOU DIDN’T KNOW?!?!?!
> 
> **double_ii:** luke you IDIOT
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** YESSSSS HE’S SO CUTE
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** omg you should watch him they’re THE SWEETEST
> 
> **CapitalismWorms:** YES REACT PLEASE
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** BEST FATHER SON DUO. FIGHT ME

“Okay, wait,” Luke starts, waving his hand in the air as if he can _will the chat to stop_. “Wait, no, I’m not reacting to it. I told you guys. No more reactions. I was just…surprised.” Luke drums his fingers over the desk, nibbling with his lower lip. “You know, you wouldn’t expect a guy who writes songs like… _that…_ to have a _son.”_ Luke lets the chat run for a few moments until he has to stop it. His eyes widen. “He’s _adopted?”_

Luke slows the chat down, trying to read the messages, and is very glad when a 10 dollar donation from Emotional Support Twink comes in. He quickly clicks on the message. “’Yes! They apparently met when the kid escaped from his orphanage and ran into him. He says it was love at first sight.’” Luke stops, lips pursed. “Y’all, is that true? Because that’s really cute.”

> **cursedheathen:** yessss it’s true
> 
> **yipples:** YES THEY’RE THE CUTEST
> 
> **yogplaitgogurt:** NO CAP IT’S FACTS
> 
> **BigBiggs:** react pleaseeeeeeeee
> 
> **Rule66:** you gotta see them now

“Okay, got it, it’s true.” Luke blows a few strands of his hair out of his face and glares at the chat. “I’m still not reacting,” he adds, arms crossed. “I told you. Go watch other reaction channels if you want to see people react to Mando. Despite what my viral videos might have you think, I’m _not_ a reaction channel.”

The chat immediately explodes with pleases, a few donations even coming in with the same sentiment, and Luke sighs. “I’m gonna have to react to it now, aren’t I?” he murmurs, running a hand over his face. His eyes catch a message from the chat. “Okay, fine, _yes,_ I’m curious, but I was planning on watching it _off stream,_ when no one can judge me for my reactions.”

> **Droidlover80:** LUKE COME ON
> 
> **JizzFan68:** noooooooo react live
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** REACT REACT PLEASE
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** but where’s the fun in that

“It’s not _fun,”_ Luke counters, arching a brow. “Not for me at least. Just because you guys seem to enjoy me embarrassing myself in front of a hot YouTuber with the deepest voice in existence…” Luke arches his brows when the chat _explodes_ immediately. “Wait, what did I say?”

> **arsebuttock:** HE CALLED MANDO HOT
> 
> **BigBiggs:** WE KNEW IT
> 
> **coffeecatsme:** someone play you are in love by taylor swift PLS
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** LUKE <3 MANDO
> 
> **yogplaitgogurt:** MANWALKER SUPREMACY

“What?” Luke wheezes, voice thin. _Did he really…_ “I didn’t call Mando hot. I don’t even know what he _looks like!”_ He narrows his eyes at his chat, trying to slow it down so he can read, and heat rises to his cheeks. “No, I don’t need a clip of it. I changed my mind. Can we move on?” He scrambles to grab his keyboard. “I was supposed to be reacting to stuff, right? Mando and his son? I’m gonna do that. No one needs to clip…” Luke sighs when he sees a clip drop. “That,” he adds quietly. “Yes, thank you chat for commemorating that moment. I’ll cherish if with all my heart.”

He rolls his eyes and pulls up YouTube before he can say something even more embarrassing, typing up Mando son. Instantly, multiple clips pop up and Luke clicks on the first one he sees, desperate to get the chat’s attention on something else. He grabs his fries as he waits for the video to load—he’s reacted to Mando _three times already_ , he doubts he’ll spill something _this tim_ e—ready to pop one into his mouth…

His mouth drops open, the fry landing on his lap ketchup and all, when a guy pops up on the screen. He’s wearing the same helmet from his profile picture, the silver one with a T visor and dips on the cheeks, and underneath it Luke can see armor plates over a brown undergarment. And the first thing he thinks is that _holy crap, Mando is buff._

Sure, it’s hard to _discern exactly_ through the many layers, but Mando’s shoulders are wide and even through the armor, Luke can tell his arms are muscular. The breast plates cover what looks like a tight chest and for a moment Luke imagines himself pressed against it, feeling Mando’s muscles, strong arms wrapped around him to hold him close…

Luke blinks to pull himself together when a soft laugh escapes from Mando’s lips. He turns around, looking over his shoulder, and Luke sees the door being pushed open. “You wanna say hi, kid?” Mando murmurs, voice thick and silky and jaw-dropping as always, but there’s a softness behind it that Luke doesn’t think he’s ever heard. Mando shuffles, producing another, smaller helmet from somewhere under his desk, and then Luke sees the helmeted head of a small figure pop up from next to Mando’s chair. Easily Mando hauls the kid up to his lap, arms wrapped around the kid gently, and Luke thinks he’ll melt into a puddle right then and there.

“You guys were asking about my kid,” Mando starts, bumping the kid up to his knee, and earns a soft giggle. The kid’s fingers reach up, playing with his father’s armor plates, and Luke thinks he saw a flash of brown hair underneath the helmet when the kid lifts it slightly, before Mando takes his hand in his. He presses the kid’s hand to where his lips would be and tilts his head, and even with the helmet Luke is sure that the kid is smiling. “This is Grogu. Grogu, say hi to the fans.”

Grogu’s helmet tilts to the screen. Shyly, he waves his hand, and Luke can’t stop the smile that spreads on his face. “Guys, this is too adorable,” he tells his chat, resting his cheek on his hand. He’s pretty sure his chat is blowing up, making fun of him for simping or something, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the video.

“This little womp rat has been trying to get into my streaming room for weeks. But we needed to get you a helmet first, right kid?” Mando runs a hand over Grogu’s helmet as if ruffling his hair. Grogu giggles and nods, shuffling on his father’s lap so he can rest his head on Mando’s shoulder. He lifts his hands, and it takes Luke a few seconds to realize Grogu is _signing._

A soft gasp leaves Luke’s lips. “He knows sign language too?” he asks, straightening up, eyes firmly focused on the video. Mando easily signs back, pressing his helmet to Grogu’s before he drops Grogu onto the floor. Luke doesn’t need him to translate to get the meaning.

“He thanked you guys for watching,” Mando laughs, returning his attention back to the game. “I think he knows how much you guys make me happy. So. Anyway.” He shrugs and Luke is sure that if he could see Mando’s face, it would be flushed now. “That’s my son. He’s the sweetest kid. He wanted to meet you, so… Anyway, back to the game, that’s why you guys are here in the first place. Sorry for the distraction.”

The video ends when Mando pulls up gameplay, but Luke finds himself staring at the screen for at least another half minute. “Y’all,” he murmurs, eyes wide, and lifts his hands. Instead of saying it out loud he signs the next words, cheeks flushed red, eyes on the chat. The questions filter in before someone translates.

> **Simps4Luke:** Y’ALL OMG
> 
> **JizzFan68:** wait what did he say?????? 
> 
> **theobot:** “is it possible to fall for someone from a two minute clip” OMG I CAN’T
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** WAIT REALLY????
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** SOMEONE CONFIRM PLEASE
> 
> **double_ii:** LUKE YOU SIMP
> 
> **BlueGin:** OMG LUKE IS IN LOVE
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** YES MANDO AND LUKE PLEASEEEEEEEE

Luke laughs at the chat and drops his face in his hands. “Fine,” he murmurs, voice slightly muffled. “Fine, you win, okay? You might be right.” He lifts his head to look back at the screen. “I might actually be in love with Mando.”

The chat explodes again, and Luke can’t erase the dopey grin from his face. And if the stream turns into Luke reacting to any and all Mando content on YouTube, it’s fine.

He’s only half surprised that he doesn’t mind it ends up being his first stream to cross 100k concurrent viewers.

* * *

**5.**

Luke’s Twitter blows up one afternoon.

It’s four p.m. and Luke is home, munching on a vegetarian burger and salad—no one can tell him he’s eating unhealthy if he includes a salad with every meal, right?—when he starts getting the notifications. He frowns, opening his mentions, and his eyes widen.

“Mando saw my videos?” he screeches, his voice echoing in the empty kitchen.

It takes him about five minutes to set up and start his stream. He’s only marginally surprised that before he even begins to speak, he has about 20k viewers.

“Guys,” he breathes out, eyes blown wide, pulling the keyboard to himself. “So. Don’t freak out. But apparently _Mando reacted to me.”_ He presses his lips after he says the words, trying to fight a smile, and looks at his chat.

> **BluMilkGang:** YES WE SAW
> 
> **Rule66:** luke you need to watch it
> 
> **manskydowalker:** I’M TELLING YOU MANWALKER IS HAPPENINGGGGG
> 
> **double_ii:** LUKE WATCH IT
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** IT WAS SO CUTE OMG
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** react react reacttttttt

A chuckle escapes Luke’s lips. “Of course y’all know. Who am I talking to?” He pulls up his keyboard close to himself. “And, you know, I was thinking. I could react to the clip on my own, or alternatively…” He grins, pulling up his Twitter. “I could start an impromptu stream and react with y’all. Since you seem to like watching me make an absolute fool of myself on stream.” He takes a quick glance at the chat.

> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** LUKE I LOVE YOU
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** omg yes please
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** YOU’LL DIE
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** this is the best thing ever omg
> 
> **BigBiggs:** YOU’RE THE BEST OMGGGGGG

“Thank you, thank you. I know I’m amazing, too,” Luke chuckles. “But anyway. Let’s see what Mando thinks about me.” He bites the inside of his cheek, his cursor hovering over the video. “All good things, I hope. I mean, I did embarrass myself multiple times reacting to him. God I hope those are not the videos he saw.” He takes a deep breath and clicks play. “Here goes nothing.”

The video shows an Among Us gameplay, with Mando’s helmet on the lower middle. His head is tilted and Luke can imagine him reading the chat. A soft laugh leaves Mando’s lips. “Thank you, Emotional Support Twink. Yes, I do know Luke Skywalker. He’s that cute blonde Twitch streamer, right?”

Luke is pretty sure his heart stops beating. “He thinks I’m cute?” he whispers with a thin voice, eyes firmly focused on Mando. He sees, from the corner of his eyes, that his chat explodes, but it’s impossible for him to read any one message. Besides, Mando continues anyway.

“Yeah, my son loves his content. He’s a really good gamer; I don’t know how he does it. And a great person, too. I don’t know if he’s watching this, but if you are, Luke, thank you for keeping my son entertained. He always laughs at your videos.” He stops for a few seconds, moving around on the map, before a soft snort escapes his lips.

“His reactions to my videos?” he laughs, and heat rises to Luke’s cheeks. His eyes flutter close.

“Please tell me he hasn’t seen them,” Luke murmurs, covering his cheeks with his hands in an attempt to hide his blush. He’s glad at least his headphones are covering his ears. Din laughs again, and Luke takes a peek at the screen.

“Yeah, I did see them. It was very adorable, actually.” A groan escapes Luke’s lips. Yeah, that’s what you want a big streamer like Mando to call you. “Don’t give him a hard time, guys, please. I thought it was charming and genuine. And hey, if I can get that kind of a reaction out of a cute guy with just my voice, I count that a win.” Mando laughs again before the video ends and Luke just drops his head into his hands. He’s sure the chat is going absolutely _crazy,_ but Luke refuses to lift his head, sure that he looks beet red.

“He saw the videos,” he murmurs, glancing up, hair falling over his eyes. “He saw me making an absolute fool of myself. Yeah, that’s a great start for a friendship.”

> **Simps4Luke:** LMAOOOOO LUKE
> 
> **theobot:** sure jan. uh huhhhhhhh
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** it’s a great start for a “””FRIENDSHIP”””
> 
> **Rule66:** HE SAID YOU WERE CUTEEEEEEEE
> 
> **double_ii:** at least you didn’t fall of your chair this time

“Yeah, right,” Luke mumbles, rolling his eyes. “A great victory. My cheeks are flushed and my hair is a mess but _thank god_ I’m on my chair.” Luke drops his arms on the desk and sighs. “Yes, I didn’t spill anything either. I am doing better, thank you very much.” He drops his head into his arms and shuts his eyes.

“I’m never going to recover from this, am I?”

He doesn’t know whether he should be happy or frustrated that someone donates 50 dollars _just for_ Artoo to read out “No, you won’t.”

* * *

**+1**

In Din’s defense, when he invites Luke to his stream, the last thing Din expects is for him to spill his entire energy drink onto himself.

It’s Saturday, and Din’s been streaming Among Us for a couple of hours when he gets a bit of a downtime on the stream. Their group is incomplete and instead of scrambling to find a fill, Din decides to check his chat.

He’s not at all surprised that the chat is spamming him Luke’s name. “You guys want me to invite Luke?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

> **helmethead:** YESSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> **skymando:** INVITE LUKE INVITE LUKE
> 
> **yipples:** omg omg omg is it happening?????
> 
> **browneyesblueeyes:** YES PLEASE MANDO
> 
> **double_ii:** YESSSSSSSS LUKE WILL DIE

“Guys, I don’t even have him in my contacts,” Din chuckles, shaking his head. “What am I supposed to do, just slide into his DMs and ask him to join us?” The chat unanimously agrees that yes, that is _exactly_ what Din should do. He rolls his eyes. “He probably won’t even see it. I think he’s streaming right now.” Turning back to his computer, he opens up Twitch and goes to his followers, opening up Luke’s stream. “Yeah, I doubt he’ll even notice my text.” He glances at his chat. “Yeah, I know he’s following me on Twitter. But he’s talking to his chat right now.”

The idea comes to Din’s mind about a second before his chat explodes.

> **CapitalismWorms:** SEND HIM A CHAT
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** omg DONATE TO HIM
> 
> **Simps4Mando:** YOU CAN DONATE
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** “slide into his dms” LMAOOOOO YOU’RE SMOOTH MANDO
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** PLEASEEEEEEEEE

Din stares at his chat for a few seconds, drumming his fingers over the desk, and then laughs. “Okay, fuck it. Give me a few.” He opens Discord back up and unmutes himself. “Guys, I might have a fill in a bit. Wait for me, okay?”

“Please tell me you’re actually inviting Luke,” Cara chirps, and Din rolls his eyes.

“How did you know?”

“You’ve been talking about it for _weeks.”_ Cara stops for a second, and Din can imagine him leaning in. “Wait, are you actually doing it? I thought you were too _afraid.”_

“Cara…” Din sighs but it’s too late. The moment those words leave Cara’s mouth, his chat explodes.

> **lukeandmando:** DID SHE SAY WEEKS?????
> 
> **arsebuttock:** omg I KNEW ITTTTT
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** THEY’RE IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> **mandoluke:** he was afraid that’s so cuteeeeeee
> 
> **miggs:** MANDO YOU DUMBASS

“I wasn’t _afraid,”_ Din argues, narrowing his eyes at the chat. “I just…didn’t even _know_ him. And I’m asking him now, okay?”

Cara chuckles. “Sure, Jan,” she says and Din can imagine her crossing her arms, a brow arched. Din rolls his eyes again before he deafens, turning back to Luke’s stream.

His fingers linger on the keyboard for a few seconds. “How much should I donate?” he asks, turning his eyes to his chat. “Fifty dollars? Is that enough?”

> **mandofan:** “is fifty enough” he says DUDEEEEEEEEE
> 
> **voiceofthedevil:** NO GO HIGHER
> 
> **double_ii:** din you COWARD fifty is NOTHING
> 
> **AAAAAAAAAAA:** YOU’RE LIKE A MILLIONAIRE NOW YOU CHEAP ASS
> 
> **bigbidumbass:** five hundred or NOTHING

“Five hundred?” Din arches a brow. “Isn’t that a bit much?” A soft snort escapes his lips when he reads the chat. “Yes, seeing Luke’s reaction to that is very _enticing,_ I’ll be honest.” He drums his fingers on the desk again. “I guess we’re going with five hundred, then. What am I writing as the message?”

> **mandowalker:** JUST INVITE HIM PLEASE
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** ask him on a date
> 
> **helmethead:** wanna get a drink with me????
> 
> **Emotionalsupporttwink:** SEND HIM E GIRLS HE LOVES THAT SONG

“Yeah, I’m sure E Girls would be _very helpful.”_ Din shakes his head and nibbles on his lower lip, thinking. “I think I’ll just ask him to check his DMs. Simple. That’ll be enough, right?” He reads his chat for a few seconds and sighs. “Guys, I won’t send him E Girls. I know he likes that song, but…” Din is _very glad_ for the helmet for hiding his flush. “Yeah. I’ll just ask him to check his DMs. That’s it.” He quickly types in the donation amount and a text and sends it in, holding his breath as he waits for Luke’s reaction.

When the donation goes through, Luke lifts his head from what looks like a large cup of some sort of soda. “Oh, hey, thank you—” he starts, but before he can even finish his sentence Artoo reads the donation and promptly, Luke spills the entire cup of red liquid all over his white t-shirt. A laugh bubbles up Din’s chest at Luke’s wide, blue eyes staring at the screen, as if he didn’t even _realize_ he’s holding an empty cup.

“Is that real?” Luke blurts out, voice thinner than Din’s ever heard. He drops his cup on his desk with shaky hands and absentmindedly pulls his keyboard close. “That’s not—That’s not from Mando, right? There’s no way. _Five hundred dollars?”_ His fingers move on the keyboard and Din can almost pinpoint the moment Luke reads the message that accompanies the donation. He freezes, just staring at the screen for a few seconds.

“Check your _Twitter DMs?_ No fucking _way,_ ” he breathes, fingers shakily moving over the keyboard. “That’s a joke, right? That’s just someone messing with me. There’s no way _Mando just donated five hundred dollars_ just so I _check my DMs._ ”

Din grins and adds another fifty dollar donation. Luke stops searching, eyes turning back to his stream, and his mouth drops open. “‘In my defense, I was gonna do fifty. Chat thought otherwise.’ Your _chat_ wanted you to donate me _five hundred dollars.”_ Luke glances at his camera as if he’s in the Office, and Din can’t keep his laughs down. He donates again and Luke’s eyes flicker back. “Yes. Thank you for clarifying. Wait, are you _watching my stream on your stream?”_ Luke’s eyes turn back to his screen and Din can imagine him scrambling to open YouTube. He rolls his eyes.

Another fifty dollars goes in. “Are you going to check your DMs?” Luke reads off, and his cheeks are dusted red. “Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yes, I’ll do that. Just… _Give me a break, okay?”_ His hands fly over the keyboard and _finally,_ Din can tell that he opened Twitter. Luke’s eyes widen and he stares at it for a few seconds.

“Are you serious?” he blurts out, turning to the camera. “You don’t _mean that,_ right?”

Din donates another fifty dollars. Luke just blankly stares at his chat. “Yes, you do mean that. Okay. _Okay._ And you couldn’t have DMed that to me?”

Din grins. “Where’s the fun in that?” Luke reads off his newest fifty dollar donation, cheeks dusted red. He narrows his eyes at his screen. “Are you just donating to see me react to it? Is that it? Is this your way of making fun of me?”

Another fifty dollars go in. Luke’s cheeks turn even redder. “I’m glad, uh, you find me _cute_ when I flush.” He covers his face with his hands, staring at the screen, and a loud laugh escapes Din’s lips. “Do you really have to donate to _say that,_ though? _You have my DMs.”_

Din’s lips curls up. He types up his new message and this time puts in two hundred dollars. He bites his lip before sending it in, holding his breath as he waits for Luke’s answer. Luke stares for a few seconds and his hands drop on the desk.

“I’ll stop if you let me buy you a coffee,” he murmurs, voice soft, and blinks at his screen. Luke doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and Din thinks he ruined it, that this was just a joke for Luke and he doesn’t want it, before Luke’s eyes turn to his camera. “You mean it?” he whispers, voice serious for once. “This isn’t… That’s not… Do you mean that?” And Din hears it in his voice—Luke is _scared._ Din’s shoulders relax and he smiles. He switches to his Twitter.

_Yes, I mean it,_ he quickly types and sends it in before he can think too much about it. After a moment, he adds, _Will you go out with me, Luke?_

Luke watches his screen for a few seconds before a brilliant smile splits his face. He pulls his keyboard close and quickly types back an answer. _I’ll go anywhere with you._

Din’s sure he’s completely red behind the helmet. He can’t erase his smile off of his face as he types back. _Good. Does that mean you’ll join the game?_

“The game?” Luke deadpans, staring at the screen. Realization hits him then. “Oh, the game! Yes. Yes, I’ll join. Just, uh… Gimme like a minute. I’ll definitely join.” He flashes the screen another smile. “Thank you. For inviting me. And for the coffee offer. That’s… That’s very nice of you.”

Din smiles softly under his helmet. “Anytime, Luke,” he murmurs, switching away from Luke’s stream to the Discord call.

He thinks he really shouldn’t be surprised that the moment he turns on his mic, his friends _explode_ in cheers. “Fucking _finally!”_ Cara screams with a laugh.

“A thousand dollars, Mando? For a _date?”_

“Oh, hush it Boba, our boy’s _in love.”_ Din can almost imagine Cara grinning. “Let him live. Besides, who can say no to a thousand dollars?”

“I just don’t want people to think he’s Luke’s sugar daddy. I’m just protecting his honor.”

“Boba,” Cobb sighs, a chuckle on his lips.

“I’m just _saying._ Luke was _enjoying that money.”_

“ _Boba,”_ Din warns, biting down on his lips to keep himself from laughing. “I was just trying to get his attention. That’s it.”

“Uh huh,” Cara hums, amused. “A thousand dollars for a pretty boy’s attention. So _needy,_ Mando.”

“Cara, I wasn’t…” Din’s voice trails off when Cara laughs and he gives up. Besides, that’s when Luke decides to pop into the Discord call anyway, and a quick glance at the monitor tells Din that he’s completely flushed, fiddling with his fingers.

“Uh,” he starts, voice quiet. “Hi guys.”

“Hey pretty boy,” Cara greets, a smile in her voice. Din watches as Luke’s eyes widen and the tips of his ears turn red. “I heard you got yourself a date, huh?”

“I’m—” Luke starts, covering his cheeks with his hands. “You guys watched all of that?”

The entire call bursts into laughter. “Watch?” Boba blurts out, sounding like he’s enjoying every moment. “We had a front row seat, kid. That was pretty funny, I’ll tell you.”

“How’s that thousand dollars treating you?” Cobb asks, and Din starts regretting ever inviting Luke to play with this group. He sighs and interrupts.

“Guys, please. Let’s give Luke a break. He just joined.” Din can tell, just from his eyes, that Luke is grateful. What he’s _not_ grateful for is that his friends seem to _completely ignore him._ Cara snorts out a laugh.

“Yeah, he might use one too. Do you want to get a fresh set of clothes before we start, pretty boy?”

Luke blinks at the screen. “A fresh set of clothes? Why would I—” He looks down and his eyes widen. “Oh. That’s where my drink went.”

This time, even Din can’t help himself. He laughs as a fresh flush rises to Luke’s cheek. “I’ll just go ahead and change,” he murmurs, turning back to his screen. “Just give me a few?” He starts to stand up, and then completely freezes.

“No, _chat,_ I’m not going to _change on stream._ That’s not— This is not what… I’ll just go.” Luke takes off his headphones and disappears behind a door, and the moment Luke goes away Din’s friends explodes again. Din interrupts before anyone can say anything.

“Guys, don’t.”

That’s not enough to stop Boba. “Wouldn’t you want to see that twink naked, Mando?” he teases, and Din glares at the screen.

“You know someone’s gonna clip that and send it to Luke, right?” he deadpans, and a chuckle escapes Boba’s lips.

“Yes. That’s the point.” Din sighs and drops his helmet into his hands. “And that’s not a no.”

Din almost leaves the call then and there.


	2. darling, i fancy you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Sorry, guys!” he rushes out, eyes flickering to the clock. “Sorry for being late. I know I said I would stream at four and I know it’s like two hours after that and I know I was supposed to be speedrunning Minecraft but…” He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning too much and his fingers wrap around his boba._
> 
> _“I was preoccupied,” he finishes, thumb drawing absentminded circles on the name written hastily across the boba cup. He turns it around so the camera doesn’t catch it, thumb lingering on the D. “I lost track of time.”_
> 
> Or, 5 times Din donates to Luke's stream to get his attention and 1 time he doesn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i did not expect this fic to get the amount of love it did. i am seriously blown away. it was legitimately a very much self indulgent crack fic that i wanted to write among all the angsty wips i was working on, and i just. thank you guys. seriously. for all of it. y'all made my week.
> 
> so this sequel is for all of you. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> p.s. title is from London Boy by Taylor Swift

**1.**

Luke knows he’s flushed red even before he starts his stream, a cup of half-finished boba in his hands, hair sticking up in all directions, headphones askew.

“Sorry, guys!” he rushes out, eyes flickering to the clock. “Sorry for being late. I know I said I would stream at four and I know it’s like two hours after that and _I know I was supposed to be speedrunning Minecraft_ but…” He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning too much and his fingers wrap around his boba.

“I was preoccupied,” he finishes, thumb drawing absentminded circles on the name written hastily across the boba cup. He turns it around so the camera doesn’t catch it, thumb lingering on the D. “I lost track of time.”

And by “lost track of time”, what Luke really means that he lost himself in Din’s eyes— _Din,_ Mando’s real name is Din and it’s so simple and soft and Luke _loves it_ —almost spilling his boba all over himself _multiple times,_ and completely forgot that he was supposed to be streaming at four. In his defense, they _did_ plan the date early—over text, _thank you very much,_ because Luke doesn’t like Twitter and he thinks he might’ve lost his mind if Din dropped another fifty dollar donation to his stream—deciding to meet up at noon to get boba and take a walk by the beach. Luke imagined they’d be done by four and he’d have time to come home and get ready for his stream, but he completely miscalculated just how _enamored_ he’d be with Din and just how easily time would flow with him, and by the time he even _remembered_ his stream—thank you, Twitter, for spamming him with mentions—it was already five.

It didn’t help that Din laughed all the way back to his house and, as if to throw Luke off even more, let his fingers linger on Luke’s cheeks for at least half a minute after he pulled him into a warm kiss, so much so that he had to _repeat_ Luke had a stream about five times before Luke snapped himself back to reality and stumbled out of the car.

And if his eyes watched Din’s car even after it disappeared around the corner until his phone buzzed with _another fifty mentions,_ it’s not his fault. If his followers could _see Din’s face,_ they’d totally agree.

If Luke has to be honest, before meeting him, he imagined _multiple times_ how Din would look like. Even with his voice that Luke still firmly believes he stole from the Devil, all that swam in front of his eyes was a soft face, warm eyes, full lips, and a kissable smile. The moment his eyes settled on Din outside of his house, waiting for Luke anxiously as he leaned against his car, Luke realized immediately how _on point_ he was. With a rich brown hair that curled over his forehead, soft brown eyes and a mustache, Din felt so familiar that Luke didn’t even need to rethink the vision in his mind.

A smile finds its way to his face even now when he remembers just how _anxious_ Din was to meet him. Luke, too preoccupied with the excitement curling in his stomach, didn’t even think about it before, but he imagines it must’ve been scary for Din to reveal his face for the first time like that. He probably thought that Luke might just turn around if he didn’t like his looks, and even though Luke wanted to chide him for thinking he was so _shallow,_ the fear was understandable. So when Din’s eyes searched his face, an unsure, soft “hi” on his lips, all Luke did was to offer him a brilliant smile.

“Would it be too shallow of me to say you look even more _handsome_ behind the helmet?” he said, and instantly all of Din’s anxiety melted.

Luke shakes himself away from his thoughts and instead tries to focus back on his stream. “So I’m sorry for being late, but hey, I’m here now, aren’t I?” He flashes a brief smile, huffing out a breath to get his hair out of his eyes. His eyes flicker to his chat and unsurprisingly, finds multiple people asking exactly _why_ he was late.

Heat rises to Luke’s cheeks. “Why was I late?” He offers a cheeky grin. “Well, a Skywalker never kisses and tells.” Which is a blatant lie, considering his many, many stories about his exes that he shared, but _that_ gets the reaction he wanted from the chat.

> **IzzyIzGay:** WHOA WHOA WHOA DID HE SAY KISS????
> 
> **CapitalismWorms:** omg waIT IS THIS WHAT I THINK THIS IS
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** LUKE OMG
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** MANDO?!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** omg he was on a date
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** IS THIS REAL???? A DATE???????????

“Yes, Yoplait Gogurt, I am very much real, thank you for asking,” Luke chuckles, fingers wrapped around his boba. “And my date was very much real too, in case you were wondering. I know I joke about losing myself in fantasy worlds more often than not, but, you know…” He shakes the boba in his hands. “I wouldn’t get boba and be two hours late for my stream just to pretend like I was on a date, right?”

> **mando4eva:** guys he was TWO HOURS LATE
> 
> **KraytJustKrays:** luke what were you doing with mando
> 
> **helmethead:** OMG DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE?????
> 
> **double_ii:** don’t like luke you’d absolutely do that

“Hey,” Luke argues, frowning at the chat. “I do not like that tone. Guys. The date was very much _real,_ okay?” He takes a sip from his boba as if to make a point. “You know I wouldn’t be late to my stream just for a _ploy_. I love you guys too much for that.” He smiles and puts his boba aside, pulling up his keyboard.

“Now what was I planning? Right, Minecraft. As y’all can see, I’m very _well_ prepared for my stream.” He boots up the game, nibbling around the straw a little bit as he reads the chat. He frowns when he catches a comment pass by. “Did someone just ask me if I spilled _half of my boba_ on myself?” He stops the chat to find the comment and narrows his eyes. “Emotional Support Twink, come on. I’m not _that_ clumsy.”

> **Jizz.ttv:** HAHAHAHHH NOT THAT CLUMSY
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** luke. luke. honey
> 
> **theobot:** SURE JAN
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** luke: I’m not that clumsy, also luke: I spill something on myself whenever I hear Mando’s voice

“Hey that’s not true,” Luke tries to argue, fingers clasped tightly around the boba cup. “I don’t spill something on myself whenever I hear Mando. I just did that like, _three times._ That doesn’t count as _always._ And no, I did not spill my boba on myself. That is a _lie.”_

Luke takes another sip to prove his point and he’s so distracted with his chat that he’s completely unprepared for the fifty dollar donation that comes in, Artoo’s voice reading it off.

_It wasn’t for lack of trying._

And when Luke’s eyes fall on the donation name, the boba cup slips from his fingers and falls on his lap, the cap coming off as the liquid spills all over him.

The chat immediately explodes.

> **Mando4Eva:** OMG WAS THAT MANDO???????
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** mando just donated omggggggg
> 
> **Simps4Mando:** MANDO IS HERE???
> 
> **double_ii:** lmao luke you’re such an idiot
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** NOT FOR LACK OF TRYING LMAO LUKE WHAT DID YOU DO
> 
> **BluGin:** omg why are they so cute though aaaaaaaa

Luke is sure his face is completely red as he narrows his eyes at the camera, putting the now empty boba cup back on the desk. “Thank you, _Mando,_ for the fifty dollar donation,” he huffs out, grabbing multiple napkins and dropping them on his lap. “What a great timing you have.” He tries patting himself down and realizes it’s a lost cause, sighing and pulling himself closer to the desk. “Weren’t you supposed to be _driving home?”_

Not even thirty seconds later, another fifty dollar donation comes in. _Thank you for your concern, love, but I’m already home. And I wanted to see how my favorite streamer was doing._

Luke stares at the donation message for so long, heart hammering in his chest—Din called him _love_ and Luke thinks he might just _faint right there—_ before he snaps away from his thoughts. The chat seems _equally_ excited for him.

> **BigBiggs:** DID MANDO JUST—
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** guys omg he called luke love
> 
> **double_ii:** THIS IS AN EMERGENCY MANDO CALLED LUKE LOVE I REPEAT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** “I wanted to see how my favorite streamer was doing” CUTEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** couple goals. literally. 
> 
> **Rule66:** I can’t omg this is the cutest thing ever

Luke tries to hide the smile pulling his lips behind his hand, ducking his chin. “I am doing well, Mando, thank you very much. Nothing much happened since you left me thirty minutes ago.” He stops for a second, eyeing the chat. “And you know you can just text me, right? You have my number. You don’t have to _donate._ ”

The chat, once again, explodes, and Luke arches his brow. “Guys, we went on a date. Of course I have his number. What, you thought we were DMing on Twitter or something? What are we, Gen Z?”

> **coffeecatsme:** LMAO ROASTED
> 
> **double_ii:** hey rude
> 
> **BluGin:** HE HAS HIS NUMBER OMG
> 
> **Simps4Mando:** luke share it pleaseeeeee
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** GIVE US MANDO’S NUMBER

Luke opens his mouth to answer—yeah, as if he’s giving Mando’s number to _anyone_ now that he’s gotten the privilege to _have it_ —when Artoo interrupts him with another fifty dollar donation. And Luke has to roll his eyes when he sees the message.

“‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Yeah, thank you _very much_ , Mando. I think you just _enjoy embarrassing me on stream._ ” Luke glares at the camera for about five seconds before another donation comes in. And Luke, as if on cue, flushes even redder. “‘It’s not my fault you look adorable when you flush.’ _Hey_.” Luke frowns and tries to sound angry, but the smile that’s curling on his lips betrays him. “You can’t just flatter me and expect me to be _okay with it,_ mister. That’s not how this works.”

> **theobot:** lmao SURE JAN
> 
> **double_ii:** luke literally five seconds later: so another date
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** as if luke doesn’t run on praise DON’T LIE LUKE WE SEE YOU
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** OKAY BUT GUYS MANDO FINDS LUKE ADORABLE
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** this is so wholesome omg
> 
> **coffeecatsme:** mando and luke singlehandedly saved the internet I rest my case

Luke glares at his chat. “No, I don’t run on praise. What does that even _mean?”_ Luke tries to cover his cheeks with his hands to hide his blush when his mind goes to _exactly what that might mean._ “Sure, I like compliments, but who doesn’t love compliments? That doesn’t mean I need praise. Especially from pretty guys who seem intent on _embarrassing me._ ” He pointedly stares at the camera. “Yes, Mando, I’m talking to you—”

Before he even finishes, Artoo interrupts him and Luke regrets even opening his mouth. “‘So you think I’m pretty?’ Oh my God, Mando, is that what you got from _all of that?”_ He drops his hands onto his desk when another donation comes in. And this time Luke is sure he’s red to the tips of his ears. “‘If you really like praises we can arrange’—okay, no, we’re ending that right there.” Luke pulls his keyboard close to himself, hoping at least the lighting covers some of his flush. “I was supposed to be playing Minecraft anyway. Why am I even letting you distract me?” He narrows his eyes at the camera.

> **yipples:** BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM YOU IDIOT
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** because mando knows what he’s doing
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** I mean with that voice even I would be distracted
> 
> **Simps4Mando:** MANDO IS SMOOOOOOOOOTH
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** because you are in looooooooooooooove

As if he read the chat, Din drops another fifty dollar donation. “‘Because you like me,’” Luke reads, and there’s no way he can fight the grin that finds its way to his face, not when his heart skips a beat and his chest warms up. He stares at the camera for a few seconds and sighs.

“You are insufferable,” he says as he pulls up the game, shaking his head. He imagines Din by his computer, laughing as he drums his fingers on the desk, and his smile widens. “But you might have a point there.”

He just chuckles when his chat explodes with hearts.

* * *

**2.**

In Luke’s defense, he really didn’t plan on streaming at 2 a.m.

It’s not a secret that Luke has a messed up sleep schedule and runs more on Monsters than actual rest most days. Still, he’s mostly able to keep his streams limited to reasonable hours of the day, planning to end them at the latest midnight.

Still, there are days like this where it’s 2 a.m., he can’t sleep, he’s bored, and streaming just seems like a brilliant idea. So even though exhaustion is dripping from his eyes and his hair is sticking up in all directions he puts on his headphones and starts a stream, nibbling on a doughnut and a cup of water.

“Hey y’all,” he greets as his followers start to file in. He quickly hits 10k viewers, which really isn’t surprising even if it is very late, and a small smile pulls Luke’s lips. “So. I’m sure y’all know at this point that I don’t sleep. At least, not on _regular hours_ because one, college is a thing that messed up my sleep schedule so much that there was no going back and two, _boring._ What am I, a boomer?” He chuckles when the chat seems to enjoy that joke and shrugs. “Anyway. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t have anything to do so I thought hey, why not I say hi to my followers? Especially those of you on the other side of the world. Hi guys. Yes, I am for once streaming at a reasonable time for y’all. I hope you’re doing well.”

> **hopelessromantic:** LUKE I LOVE YOU
> 
> **tattooine:** yessssss thank you lukeeee
> 
> **lukeandmando:** greetings from China luke we LOVE YOU
> 
> **coffeecatsme:** HELLO FROM TURKEY
> 
> **outerrim:** EUROPE GANG

“Yes, Europe gang, I see you,” Luke chuckles, adjusting his headphones. “Uh, China, hey. Turkey? That’s cool. Yes, hi guys, I love you all too. That is very sweet of you that y’all are here.” He gingerly takes his jasmine tea and takes a sip. “So. How are y’all doing?”

> **Artoodeetoo:** better now that you’re here
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** WE LOVE YOU
> 
> **justfarmboy:** TELL US ABOUT MANDO PLEASE
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** never mind us HOW’S YOUR BOYFRIEND?

“My boyfriend?” An inadvertent smile curls on Luke’s lips when he reads that comment. He watches as the chat explodes and Luke finds himself laughing.

If Luke has to be completely honest, though, there was no way he was keeping any sort of smile off of his face with the mention of Din. It’s been about a month since they started dating, and while they kept their relationship mostly private, Luke can’t remember a time he’s been happier. Din is… _incredible,_ and that doesn’t even begin to describe him.

Luke remembers, even before they met, that he thought Din was a big softie at heart with an immense amount of love for his son—who, now that Luke met him and can confirm, is the _cutest_ kid in the world and no, no one can convince Luke otherwise—and being with him just confirms everything Din shows online. Even though he literally has the deepest voice Luke has ever heard and his music is… _intense,_ to say the least, Din is just a kind, caring man who goes to great lengths to make Luke happy. Multiple times a week he shows up at Luke’s house out of the blue, bringing boba or coffee or Monsters—there was one time Luke happened to mention on stream that he was on his last can of Monster, and not even thirty minutes after he ended it Din appeared at his door with a whole box of Monster cans—and every single time something inside Luke just _melts._ Whenever Din’s at Luke’s house he helps with cooking—Luke is _decidedly_ a horrible cook—and bakes these incredible desserts for Luke before they cuddle up on the couch to watch whatever movie. He takes Luke out on these crazy dates—ice skating or hiking or rock climbing or even _surfing—_ instead of regular coffee dates, knowing just how much Luke enjoys adventure and can’t sit in one spot for too long.

If Din took him to a fancy restaurant, Luke thinks he might’ve lost his mind.

Long story short, Din is an amazing boyfriend, and even now it blows Luke’s mind to think he’s with Din. That doesn’t mean he needs to explain all of that to the chat, enjoying people losing their minds when Luke flashes them a smirk. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” he says cheekily, taking another sip from his tea.

> **double_ii:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** luke WHAT?????
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** omg stop it
> 
> **hopelessromantic:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE JOKING YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE
> 
> **darkside:** luke stop teasing just TELL US

Luke chuckles and instead of answering the chat, he takes another small sip from his tea, just watching. And _that_ is the exact moment someone decides to drop a fifty dollar donation.

_Should I be offended?_

Luke jumps in his seat, eyes wide, and promptly spills half his tea all over himself. He doesn’t even have the time to feel glad the tea is cold.

> **Simps4Mando:** OMG MANDO
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** lmaooooooooo luke
> 
> **double_ii:** GOT EM
> 
> **outerrim:** look at his face he’s blushing so hard
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** hehehehehehe
> 
> **mandofans:** HI MANDO

“Mando!” Luke squeaks, putting his tea back on the desk and pushing it all the way to the corner before he does something stupid and spills the rest of it as well. “What are you doing _here?_ It’s _two thirty.”_ Desperately he reaches for the Kleenex box, trying to pat down his t-shirt, to no avail. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Another fifty dollar donation comes in. _I have a kid, a full time streaming job, and I make music. Do you think I sleep?_

Luke just stares at the screen, cheeks flushed. “Point taken,” he mutters, putting the napkins aside when he realizes there’s no way he’s making anything better by patting himself down. “Does that mean I’m not safe from you making an absolute fool of me even after midnight?”

Din donates another fifty dollars. Luke narrows his eyes at the screen. “‘That would be such a waste of a stream, wouldn’t it?’ You know, I don’t like _that.”_ He crosses his arms over his chest for one second before he drops them to his side, realizing that he’s only wetting his sleeves more. “You do realize I streamed all the time before without spilling anything and I was marginally successful?”

> **hopelessromantic:** yeah right lmao
> 
> **theobot:** sure jan
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** don’t lie luke you love it
> 
> **double_ii:** mando: gives luke money, luke: hey I’m offended
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** as if luke didn’t blow up reacting to mando

“Hey. No.” Luke wags a finger at his chat. “That’s not true. Just because my reactions to him might’ve been _funny_ doesn’t mean that’s why I’m _famous._ I went viral for…other things. Like…” Luke’s voice trails off and he realizes that he’s _definitely_ not convincing anyone. He glares at his chat. “You guys are _horrible_ and I hate you all. You too, Mando.” He turns to the camera. “I know you’re watching, so don’t try to _hide.”_

Not even a minute later, another fifty dollar donation drops, and Luke is glad he put his tea aside because he _definitely_ would’ve spilled it if he had it in his hands. _Aw shucks. And here I was about to tell you how beautiful you looked._ Luke nibbles on his lower lip, trying to fight the smile that’s trying to find its way to his face.

“My hair’s a mess and my eyes are baggy and you think I’m _beautiful?”_ he teases, trying to run a hand down his hair to make it look at least somewhat presentable. In less than a minute, a 200 dollar donation drops.

_I always think you’re beautiful._

Luke’s insides melt as he rests his cheek on his hand, letting a grin spread on his face. One glance at the chat tells him that the fans are going absolutely _crazy_ about that comment.

> **manwalkersupremacy:** HE CALLED LUKE BEAUTIFUL I’M—
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** this is so soft omg
> 
> **outerrim:** I’m dead they are so CUTE
> 
> **coffeecatsme:** RELATIONSHIP GOALS
> 
> **double_ii:** MANWALKER SUPREMACY

“If you _really_ have to know, Mando,” Luke muses, drumming his fingers over his cheek, “I think you’re beautiful too.”

Luke doesn’t need to look at his chat to know it explodes.

* * *

**3.**

Luke thinks he should’ve turned Artoo off the moment Din started donating to his streams.

When he first set his bot up, he set a minimum of twenty dollars for Artoo to read the donations. That amount seemed reasonable then—rarely anyone went above ten, let alone twenty. For the longest time he kept it at twenty.

And then he blew up reacting to Mando.

After that, twenty was just unmanageable. He increased the amount to fifty then, and it was working very well for him, until…

Well, until Din happened. Din, who enjoys donating money to Luke’s streams just to embarrass him, and who never goes below fifty dollars as if his entire purpose is to catch Luke off guard. Really, Luke should’ve raised the amount to a hundred dollars _weeks ago,_ but he only even remembers thinking about it when Din, at another random afternoon, decides to pop into Luke’s stream.

It’s one of the chiller streams where Luke reads the chat’s comments and answers questions instead of playing anything. He’s been sporting a headache the entire day and _yes,_ maybe streaming wasn’t the best idea, but the streams always make him feel just a bit better so he hopped on anyway.

“I do have a bit of a headache, guys,” he did warn his chat, not even bothering to smooth out his hair or clothes. Yes, his flannel doesn’t look ironed at all and the damn red t-shirt does nothing to hide the wrinkles on it, but really, the chat has seen Luke at worse states. He doubts they’d mind. “So be nice to me? I just thought I’d hang out with you guys a bit.”

To their credit, the chat _is_ nice. For once they don’t spam Mando’s name—well, not to the level they usually do, at least. There are a lot of get well wishes passing by, and by the time Luke starts taking questions from the chat, there are a ton of suggestions to help with his headache.

He really doesn’t know if chugging _lemon juice_ will do the trick, but the thought is what counts anyway.

It’s about an hour into the stream that everything goes downhill. Luke is sipping his tea slowly, absentmindedly going through the chat, when a fifty dollar donation comes in. Luke lifts his head just as Artoo reads it off.

_Meet me at the door, love._

“What?” Luke blurts out, momentarily forgetting that he’s holding a cup of tea, and the moment he tries to pull himself closer to his desk he spills a quarter of it on his t-shirt.

He just stares at the fabric for a few seconds and sighs. The chat, as always, sounds very amused.

> **KraytJustKrayt:** LMAOOOOO MANDO
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** mando knows what he’s doing
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** “meet me at the door” OMG WHAT IS MANDO PLANNING
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** LUKE YOU IDIOT
> 
> **double_ii:** you know you’d expect him not to bring drinks to streams at this point

“Hey. Chat. Stop it.” He shoots chat a brief glare before he turns back to his stream. “Mando, please tell me you’re not actually at my door.”

Another fifty dollars come in. _I am._ Luke just narrows his eyes.

“And you couldn’t have just _knocked_ instead of _donating?”_ He arches a brow, knowing full well that Din is watching. He can almost _hear_ Din’s laugh, even though the room is soundproofed.

_I wanted to make sure I got your attention. Would you have answered if I knocked?_

Luke glares at the screen for a few more seconds before his shoulders slump. “Fair point,” he mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. “I swear to god one of these days I’ll switch Artoo’s minimum to like a thousand bucks. I feel like you’re taking advantage of him.”

There’s a few moments of silence and Luke doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry when a thousand dollar donation comes in. Luke stares at the text that pops up with it. “ _Is that a challenge—_ oh my god, Mando, you did _not_ just donate a thousand bucks to _say that.”_ Luke lifts his gaze, and immediately realizes his mistake. “Wait, no,” he quickly corrects himself, eyes blown wide, “please don’t—”

Another thousand dollars come in. _And what if I did?_ Luke shuts his eyes and covers his face with his hands. He hears the donation sound again and he _swears_ he’ll kill Din when he sees him. _Also, are you coming to the door? I’ve been standing here for a while._

He lifts his eyes and stares at the screen. “I will _murder_ you,” he mutters under his breath before he pushes his chair back, putting his headphones down. He doesn’t miss the chat going absolute _batshit_ over the donation before he finally leaves the room.

> **Simps4Luke:** HE DONATED 3K I CAN’T—
> 
> **BlueGin:** omg mando what a TEASE
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** THEY’RE SO GOOD OMG
> 
> **Droidlover80:** lmao mando you’re the best
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** mando treating our boy right WE LOVE TO SEE IT

Luke lets the door close behind him and moves to the entrance. He wants to keep a straight face when he sees Din, he _wants_ Din to see his anger, but the moment he opens the door and faces Din’s soft, brown eyes, all of his resolve breaks.

“Hi,” Din offers, a cup of boba clutched in one hand, a frog plush in the other, heat pads and meds dangling from his fingers in a bag. Luke takes it all in, lips parted, before his eyes find Din’s.

“You donated three thousand dollars for _this?”_ he asks and he _wants_ to sound venomous, but it comes out softer than intended. The corners of Din’s eyes wrinkle with a smile.

“You said you had a bit of a headache. So I wanted to bring you these.” He vaguely lifts his arms and his eyes falls on the plush. “Grogu insisted on the plush. I couldn’t say no to him.”

Something lodges into Luke’s throat. “Din,” he murmurs, gingerly taking the boba and the plush. Din hooks the bag around Luke’s fingers, hand lingering on Luke’s for a few seconds, and Luke smiles. “You didn’t have to.” Luke knows Din is super busy almost at any moment, recording and streaming and taking care of Grogu, and the fact that he came here just to make Luke feel better…

Din shrugs and tugs Luke close, lips meeting his in a quick kiss. “You’re my boyfriend. Of course I had to.” He gently tucks Luke’s hair behind his ear, pressing a kiss on his forehead as well. “And Grogu wanted me to give you this,” he murmurs, “to kiss the ouchie away.”

Luke’s heart melts. As much as he still feels hazy with the headache, he offers Din a small smile. “Well, tell him that it helped a lot.” He moves the plush under his arm so he can squeeze Din’s hand. “And I mean it. Thank you for this. I just…” Luke stares at his hands again, emotions clogging his throat. “I know I give you shit on my streams but you’re amazing.”

A knowing smile curls on Din’s lips. “I know.”

“And you ruined it.” Luke rolls his eyes, even though he’s grinning too when he hears Din’s laugh. “But seriously. Please don’t donate three thousand dollars again. You know I don’t want your money, right?”

Din’s smirk grows. “Yeah, but it’s worth seeing your reaction.” Luke narrows his eyes, which only earns another laugh from Din. He leans in for another kiss, fingers lingering on Luke’s cheek, before he pulls back. “Get yourself something good with that, okay?” He winks— _damn it_ even his wink is _cute—_ before he turns around to leave, hands tucked in his pockets.

“You are unbelievable,” Luke calls out, clasping the plush and the cup of boba to his chest. Din stops in front of his car and turns around with a laugh.

“I like you, too, Luke.” He offers Luke a wide grin before he disappears into the car. Luke watches him leave, a dopey grin on his face, and only remembers that he needs to go back to his stream when he gets a text from Din _reminding him_. By the time he sits back on his chair, frog plush and boba clasped tightly in his hands, he can’t erase his grin off of his face and miraculously, his head feels _better._

Maybe Grogu was right. Maybe Din’s kiss _is_ magical.

“Sorry for being late,” he breathes out as he puts on his headphones, trying to smooth down his hair. “Mando wanted to check in on me because I said I had a headache. I kind of…” _Got lost in his eyes._ “Got distracted.” He puts the boba on his desk and frog plush on his lap.

> **KraytJustKrayt:** omg Mando got him boba guyssssssss
> 
> **BigBiggs:** “got distracted” WITH WHAT LUKE?????
> 
> **double_ii:** translation I was making out with mando
> 
> **theobot:** “distracted” SURE JAN
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** he got you boba _and a frog plush?????_

Luke chuckles at his chat. “Boba? Yes, that’s from him. Jasmine milk tea boba with 75% sweetness. He knows me too well. And the stuffed animal too. Apparently Grogu wanted me to have it.” He clutches it to his chest. “If you’re watching this, Grogu, I promise I will cherish him forever.”

> **CapitalismWorms:** AAAAAAAAA THEY’RE SO CUTE
> 
> **Droidlover80:** guys mando checked on him and got him boba omg
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** now I want a mando in my life
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** why is thAT THE CUTEST THING EVER
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** luke you lucky bastard

“Now you want a Mando in your life?” Luke reads, a blush rising to his cheeks. He bites the inside of his cheek to fight a smile. “Sorry guys, but I’m not sharing. You think I’d let go of _all of these?_ Never _mind_ that he’s pretty.” Luke glances at his chat and arches a brow. “Did I see his face? Is that a question?” He makes a face at his chat. “No, we’ve just been bonking our foreheads together for a kiss. _Guys.”_

> **yipples:** LMAO LUKE
> 
> **Simps4Mando:** omg what does he look like?????
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** LUKE WHAT’S HIS EYE COLOR PLEASE
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** so what we get from this is that they kissed right?
> 
> **JizzFan68:** LUKE PLEASE TELL US WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE PLEASEEEEEEE

Luke lets out a chuckle. “You guys wanna know his eye color?” He nibbles on his lower lip. “Well, I can’t tell you that now, can I? If you really want to know, you should ask Mando.”

Really, Luke shouldn’t have been surprised when a fifty dollar donation comes in not even a minute later.

_My eyes are brown, thank you for asking :)_

Luke almost spills his boba all over himself.

* * *

**4.**

At this point, Luke is tempted to turn off his donations entirely.

It’s not that he doesn’t like getting them. Don’t get him wrong. Whether it’s one dollar or fifty, he _loves_ that his fans care enough about him to donate, and he tries to thank them all. It’s not that he necessarily _needs_ the money—he earns well enough from streaming to get by—but he knows that it means a lot to some of his fans to be able to help him, and he doesn’t want to take that away.

Except Din is _really, really_ tempting him to do it. Because at this rate, he’ll end up donating 10k or something, and that will be the day Luke dies.

So Luke is tempted, but once again, he is _not_ quick enough to do it. After last time, though he does raise Artoo’s donation bar to 100 dollars, and as _smug_ as he feels about it when he doesn’t tell Din, he realizes quickly that it’s a mistake.

It’s a Saturday afternoon and he’s having another chill stream, building a house in Minecraft based on his fans’ requests. At this point, the house looks more like a mix of colors and blocks, nothing coherent, though he did end up making one wall a pride flag in its entirety. There’s a _tower looking shape_ on the left corner with stairs on the outside, and on the other side it opens up to a futuristic glass flower house, where his fans asked him to haphazardly place flowers.

All in all, it’s a fun time, and by the time Luke is adding onto the tower, he can’t stop laughing. “I think this might be the jankiest house I’ve ever built,” he says in between his chuckles, adding a few windows around the tower. “Like. It doesn’t even _look_ like a house. How does it look like it jumped out of medieval times and the future _at the same time?”_ He glances at his chat briefly and laughs. “That is true. I did take suggestions from a very chaotic chat. Good point, Emotional Support Twink.”

Luke finishes with the tower and drops down. “Okay, we have one corner left,” he tells the chat, taking a quick bite from the ramen on his lap before he moves on. “What do y’all want me to do with it?”

> **Droidlover80:** A STABLE
> 
> **double_ii:** jail jail jail
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** another tower but TALLER
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** DRAW A HEART FOR MANDO
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** mando’s helmet mando’s helmet
> 
> **BlueGin:** OMG YES

Luke can’t help the smile that flickers onto his face. “Mando’s helmet?” he says, already switching to a silver metal block. “You know, I think you guys are flattering my boyfriend too much. At this rate I won’t be able to handle his ego.” He bites down on his lip when he thinks about Din rolling his eyes at him and shooting him an annoyed look.

Never mind that Din is the _least_ self-centered person Luke has ever met. The chat doesn’t need to _know that._

> **CapitalismWorms:** LMAO LUKE NO
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** nooooooo mando couldn’t
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** he deserves it plsssss
> 
> **double_ii:** DO IT LUKE I DARE YOU
> 
> **BigBiggs:** it can be a gift it’d be so CUTE LUKE

“He deserves it, Yoplait Gogurt?” Luke arches a brow. “You know, I’m not too sure about that. If anything, he’s been making an absolute fool of me on my streams. I don’t think he deserves _anything_.” Luke grabs another forkful of ramen and swallows it in one bite. He starts putting the silver blocks in a circular shape.

> **theobot:** sure jan. as if you aren’t already building his helmet
> 
> **Rule66:** noooooo luke pls
> 
> **yipples:** I mean we all know he’s too in love not to right?
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** HAHA LUKE YOU’RE ALREADY BUILDING IT
> 
> **double_ii:** you’re not fooling us luke WE SEE YOU

“I’m already building Mando’s helmet?” A smirk pulls Luke’s lips. “Now what would give you that idea? I told you, he doesn’t deserve any sort of gift from me. He should’ve thought about that before dropping a 3k donation onto me.” He turns back to his house, layering the helmet and adding black blobs.

He isn’t surprised at all when a fifty-dollar donation comes in. But unlike other times Artoo doesn’t read it off, and it’s impossible for Luke to hide his smirk. “Oh, hi Mando,” he says smugly, layering the helmet again. “Thank you for the fifty-dollar donation. It is much appreciated.” His eyes flicker to the message. “‘I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.’ I think you know the answer to that, babe.” He cheekily grins before turning to his ramen, digging his chopsticks inside, eyeing the screen. “Oh, you expected Artoo to read that?” he says, tilting his head to the side. “Yeah, sorry. I did change my donation bar. Too bad fifty dollars doesn’t cut it anymore. But thank you regardless.” He smiles again and quickly glances at his chat.

> **manwalkersupremacy:** HE CALLED MANDO BABE OMG—
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** luke. you know this won’t end well right????
> 
> **JizzFan68:** lmao mando will not take that well
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** luke is about to be OBLITERATED
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** wait. just wait. he’ll drop like a 5k donation

And as if on cue another donation comes in. Luke looks up from his ramen and the moment he sees the amount his mouth drops open, the ramen slipping from his chopstick and dropping on his lap. Artoo reads the message entirely _too cheerily._

_Does five thousand cut it?_

Luke stares at his screen, lips parted, trying to take in the fact that Din just dropped _five thousand dollars_ to his stream like it was _nothing._

> **Jizz.ttv:** OH MY GOD MANDO
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** lol luke you shouldn’t have tempted him
> 
> **CapitalismWorms:** mando is UNSTOPPABLE OMG
> 
> **double_ii:** hehe sugar daddy mando
> 
> **arsebuttock:** you simply do not mess with mando
> 
> **BlueGin:** OMG LUKE’S FACE THOUGH

Luke ducks his chin in a desperate attempt to hide his flush. “I cannot believe you,” he mutters under his breath, putting his ramen back onto the desk with shaky fingers. He lets the stray pieces fall onto the floor. “Are you—I just raised the bar to a _hundred dollars._ Did you really need to donate _five thousand?”_

Another donation comes in not even thirty seconds later and Luke wants to _disappear into his chair._ He drops his head onto his desk, letting Artoo read the message.

_Didn’t want to take my chances. And I know you like it ;)_

Luke throws his hands into the air. “Yeah, right, I like spilling something on myself whenever you pop into my streams. Don’t you have _better things to do?”_

Another five thousand dollars come in and Luke wants to smash his monitor. _Better things than visiting my boyfriend to surprise him? No, I don’t think so._

Luke just stares at the screen. “And you think I’ll come out after what you just pulled.” The words leave his mouth and he immediately realizes his mistake. Din donates another five thousand dollars.

_If you want me to stop then—_

“Okay!” Luke rushes out, pushing his chair so quickly that he stumbles and almost falls. He _refuses_ to even glance at the chat as he steadies himself. “Okay, fine, I’m coming, just… _give me a minute.”_ He glares at the screen for a second, even sticking out his tongue— _yes,_ it’s _childish,_ but Din’s the one who keeps _insisting on donating—_ before he disappears into his house. In about ten seconds he’s at the front door, a glare fixed in his eyes, and he throws the door open.

Before he even gets a word in he’s wrapped in Din’s arms and insistent lips press on his. In an instant Luke forgets why he was mad in the first place—it’s hard to hold onto anger when Din’s warm embrace surrounds him—and he melts, holding onto Din’s t-shirt.

Din presses his forehead against Luke’s once he pulls back, a smile playing on his lips. “Hi,” he murmurs, fingers coming up to dig into Luke’s hair. Luke huffs out a laugh

“That’s one hell of a way to say hello.” He pulls back just enough to meet Din’s eyes and mirrors his smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just say hi to my boyfriend when I’m in the area?” And then Din pulls a cup of boba from behind him _somewhere_. “And bring him boba?”

Luke arches a brow. “Is this your way of apologizing for what you just pulled on my stream?” Din blinks at him innocently, and _god damn it_ his smile is _too cute_ for his own good.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, yeah, right, let’s just forget that you just donated _twenty thousand dollars_ out of the blue.”

“It wasn’t out of the blue.” Luke gives him a blank stare. Din just shrugs and offers him a smile “I wanted Artoo to read my donations. And apparently fifty dollars wasn’t enough.”

“So you went up to _five thousand?”_

“You were just too tempting.” Luke opens his mouth to say something but the reply dies on his tongue when Din cups his cheek. His fingertips brush Luke’s hair, pushing it away from his eyes, and a soft smile pulls his lips. Luke frowns at him.

“What?” he laughs, squeezing Din’s shoulders. “There isn’t something on my face, right?” He’s tempted to just rub a hand over it but then Din’s fingers trail down his cheek and his thumb brushes his lower lip, and Luke just shivers. Din shakes his head.

“No. I was just thinking.”

“All good things I hope.”

Din chuckles. He lifts his eyes from Luke’s lips and meets his blue ones, thumb lingering on Luke’s lips. “I was at home,” he starts and Luke arches a brow but he doesn’t stop him. “And I was watching your stream. Building a ridiculous house on Minecraft. Just…having fun with your fans.”

“And you came here to tell me that?” Luke can’t help teasing. Din just rolls his eyes and lifts his thumb so it presses against Luke’s lips.

“Shh, let me finish.” Luke opens his mouth again, tempted to lick Din’s finger, but Din shoots him a glare. He opts to just grin.

“I was watching you,” Din repeats, moving just thumb over Luke’s lips, brushing the corner. “And you were talking to your fans. Laughing at their requests. Hair all over the place, eyes bright, a cup of ramen clutched tightly on your lap. So beautiful.” A shaky smile pulls Din’s lips and he moves his thumb down, cupping Luke’s chin, voice soft and firm at the same time. Luke doesn’t think he’s breathing at all when Din continues. “And I realized something. Right here.” He moves his free hand to take Luke’s and presses it over his chest. Luke feels his heart hammering against his ribs and his fingers inadvertently curl around Din’s t-shirt.

“Din…” he whispers but that’s all he manages before Din continues. He moves to cup Luke’s cheek again, fingers brushing away the stray strands, and smiles.

“I realized something and I… Just in case disaster strikes tonight or a hurricane hits my house or there’s a world ending event or something, I just wanted you to know. In person.” He tightens his hold on Luke’s hand over his chest and smiles. “Luke, I love you.”

Luke thinks that if Din wasn’t holding him up, he would’ve melted into a puddle right then and there.

Din’s lips curl into a smile, as if now that he got the words out, he can’t get enough of them. “I love you,” he repeats, pulling Luke close to rest his forehead against his. Luke’s eyes flutter shut and all that comes out of his mouth is a soft whisper

“Din,” he says, clutching Din’s t-shirt tightly. Din shakes his head.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he rushes out, his voice no less happy. “I just wanted you to—”

“Din.” This time, Luke’s voice is firmer. When he opens his eyes and pulls back just enough to look at Din, he can’t fight his grin. He doesn’t hesitate at all. “I love you, too.”

Din stills for a moment, and then slowly, a brilliant smile splits his lips. Luke chuckles, digging his fingers into his nails. “I love you,” he repeats, again, and opens his mouth because he can’t get enough of the words, but Din cuts him off with a kiss.

When Luke finally manages to separate himself from Din to go back to his stream—albeit with _difficulty_ and only after Din promises to be back tonight, after finding a proper babysitter for Grogu since he haphazardly dropped him off with Cara to come here—his cheeks are flushed red, his hair is all over the place, and there’s a permanent smile on his face.

The moment he appears on camera and puts on his headphones, the chat explodes.

> **Mando4Eva:** OMG HE’S BACK
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** u’ve been gone for a while luke
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** omg what were you guys doing that took AGES
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** luke. honey. what was that about?
> 
> **BlueGin:** LUKEEEEEEEE WHAT DID MANDO SAY TELL US

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Luke chuckles out, setting his boba down on the desk. “Sorry for taking so long. Mando and I just…” Luke has to bite his lip to fight his widening smile. “We kind of lost track of time.” His eyes fall onto the chat and his cheeks flush even more. “ _No,_ Emotional Support Twink, not like that _at all_ ,” he chokes out. “We were just talking.”

> **theobot:** SURE JAN
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** yea right. TALKING
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** and by talking do you mean KISSING????
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** they totally did it didn’t they
> 
> **double_ii:** luke don’t lie we know you

“Guys.” Luke glares at his camera. “Come on. You think I would leave my stream to hook up with my boyfriend?” He takes a quick sip from his boba. “Who do you think I am?”

He almost jumps on his seat, spilling his boba, when a hundred dollar donation comes in. Luke’s eyes widen the moment Artoo reads the message.

_I think the chat has a point, love._

Luke only briefly sees the chat explode before he buries his face into his arms.

* * *

**5.**

As if to prove to Luke that he doesn’t sleep and not even give him the nights free, Din pops in whenever Luke has a late night stream.

And no matter how much Luke raises his donation bar, Din seems intent on meeting it.

It’s about six months into their relationship, on a Saturday, is when he takes it to _another level._ And if he hasn’t been too adorable and anxious standing by his doorway afterwards, Luke would’ve _definitely_ smacked him for the entire thing.

The night starts slow and chill, with Luke jumping into a stream at 1 a.m. “Hey y’all,” he greets his fans with a smile, watching as they file in and easily hit 15k viewers. Luke takes a sip from his Monster—should he be drinking Monster at 1? Probably no. Will he stop? Also no—and tucks it between his legs as he pulls himself close. “Welcome to another one of Luke Skywalker’s ‘Will I ever get a regular sleep schedule?’ streams. Plot twist, the answer is no.”

> **outerrim:** LUKE NO
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** hahahahhh mooooooood
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** what even is sleep?

“Yes, Yoplait Gogurt, I agree.” Luke chuckles and runs a hand down his hair to smooth it down. “What even is sleep, right? Who needs it when you have Monsters to get you through the day?” He takes another sip. “Not sponsored, by the way,” he quickly adds. “Or advised. Really. If you’ve never had a Monster, don’t do it.”

> **manwalkersupremacy:** luke pls get some sleep
> 
> **hopelessromantic:** take care of yourself pleassseeeeeee
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** I mean I’m up and it’s like 4 soooooo
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink** luke is all of us no joke

“Take care of myself?” Luke snorts, huffing out a breath to push his hair away. “What do you mean I’m not taking care of myself? I’m perfectly fine. I know Mando will say otherwise if you ask him, but don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He takes a sip from his Monster as if to make a point, a grin playing on his lips.

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised when a donation from Din comes in. It’s not like it hasn’t happened _multiple times before._ But when he reads the donation amount, his mouth drops open, spilling a mouthful of Monster on his lap. He just watches as Artoo reads off the message.

_I agree with the chat, love. You do need to look after yourself better._

Luke almost pinches himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. “You can’t be serious,” he breathes out, clutching the Monster can in his hand so tightly that it spurts out, spilling on his t-shirt. He barely notices it. “Mando, please tell me you _did not just donate ten thousand dollars.”_

> **Mando4Eva:** OMG MANDO
> 
> **justfarmboy:** mando is unstoppable
> 
> **tattooine:** lmao he did not just donate TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS TO SAY THAT
> 
> **double_ii:** HE CALLED LUKE LOVE I CAN’T—
> 
> **coffeecatsme:** someone get me a bf like that

Before Luke can get even a word in, Din donates _another ten thousand dollars._ Luke very nearly drops the Monster can in his hand when Artoo reads the message.

_I don’t know what you’re talking about._

“Mando,” Luke chokes out, putting aside his Monster can for _safety reasons._ “You can’t just—please tell me this is some sort of a joke. Please tell me you’ll _ask for a refund or something._ ”

> **hopelessromantic:** AHAHAHHH LUKE OMG
> 
> **Simps4Mando:** Refund? Mando? He would never
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** lmaoooooo as if
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** mando would donate THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS just to get luke to flush
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** WHY ARE THEY GOALS THOUGH??????

Din donates again. _Why would I not want to treat my boyfriend?_ Luke stares at the message, eyes wide, fingers clutched around the desk. His eyes turn to the camera.

“You can treat me to a boba or something. Not _thousands of dollars.”_

Another donation comes in. _But that’s lame :( And I bet a boba wouldn’t make you spill your Monster all over yourself._

Luke wants to smash the damn sad face off of his monitor. He narrows his eyes, nails digging into the desk. “I am going to _murder you_ ,” he hisses, which the chat finds more amusing then threatening. “You know what? Next time you donate to me, I’ll just double the amount on your stream. Let’s see how you react then.”

It takes Luke a few seconds to realize his mistake. Din donates another ten thousand dollars. _Double, you say?_ Luke stares at it, lips parted, and then panicked eyes turn to his camera. “Mando, don’t you _dare—_ ” he starts, but before he can even finish his sentence, another donation comes in.

A _fifty-thousand-dollar donation._

> **Droidlover80:** OMG WHAT
> 
> **Rule66:** did he just donate 50,000 dollars?!?!?!?!
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** MANDO I CAN’T
> 
> **double_ii:** you shouldn’t have tempted him luke
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** mando really did say “no love I’mma have my way” huh

Luke buries his face in his hands with a soft groan. _Will you forgive me if I said I had a surprise for you at the front door?_ Artoo reads the message, and Luke doesn’t even bother to look up. He runs a hand through his hair and then presses his palms over his eyes, willing away the headache that started to build between his brows.

One of these days, he will actually follow on his promise to murder Din. If he doesn’t die of embarrassment first.

“Will you promise not to donate again if I meet you now?” Luke finally lifts his head, desperately staring at the screen. He waits thirty seconds, expecting a donation sound, but nothing comes. Luke arches a brow. “Or did you use up all your money on the—” He cuts himself short. “You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything. I’m coming.”

He rips his headphones off so quickly that he almost takes most of his hair with it. He runs a hand through it in an attempt to smooth it out and wags his finger at the screen. “Don’t you dare donate! I can’t even hear it,” he yells to the microphone, narrowing his eyes. He can almost imagine Din by his door, staring at his phone, laughing.

Only when no more donations come in that he leaves, eyes still narrowed, cheeks flushed in anger. By the time he reaches his door, he’s ready to _explode_ at Din for donating _ten thousand dollars_ to his stream as if it is nothing.

_Well,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies, _it is kind of not much for him. He is a millionaire._ He quickly shuts up that part of his mind. Being a millionaire doesn’t give Din the right to _throw his money around_ like it’s _nothing._

He pulls the door open harshly, opening his mouth and ready to yell, but he comes to a complete stop. Because Din is there, standing by the door, a box in his shaky hands and—

“Move in with me,” Din blurts out the moment he sees Luke. And if Luke was able to tear his eyes away from the _key in Din’s hands,_ he’d see Din’s bright brown eyes anxiously watching him, biting the inside of his cheek, shuffling from foot to foot.

But again, that requires Luke to be able to _look away from the key,_ and at the moment he _can’t seem to do that._ “What?” he blurts out, holding onto the door handle as if it will be enough to ground him, still watching the key.

Din huffs out a soft chuckle. He steps inside, so close to Luke that the small box hits Luke’s chest. “Move in with me,” Din whispers as he leans in, taking Luke’s hands in his and covering the box with it. “Be my roommate. Housemate. Whatever you want to call it. Just…be with me, Luke.”

Luke finally snaps his eyes up to look at Din. “You came here,” he breathes out, heart thrumming in his chest, “in the middle of the night, _without warning,_ to ask me to move in with you?”

A smile curls on Din’s lips. “I saw your stream,” he shrugs, eyes bright under the dim light of the hallway. “Grogu’s with a friend. And I didn’t want to wait.” He squeezes Luke’s hand over the key, biting down on his lip for a moment. “So,” he whispers, voice shaky. “Will you move in with me?”

Luke’s heart skips a beat and he turns to the now covered keys. Keys to Din’s place. His _home._ Because Din wants him to move in with him. Him and Grogu. Din wants him to be a part of their life even more than he already is. A brilliant smile splits Luke’s face as his fingers curl around the box of keys.

“As if I’m ever gonna say no to that.” He feels tension seep out of Din’s shoulders and he huffs out a laugh. “I can’t believe you came over at one to ask me that.”

Din takes another step forward, effectively pushing Luke inside the house. “Uh huh,” he hums and then his lips capture Luke’s, his free hand coming up to cup Luke’s cheek.

By the time Luke rips himself away, he’s breathless. He presses his forehead against Din’s, fingers curling around the nape of his neck, and a laugh bubbles up his chest.

“We’re gonna be roommates,” he whispers, as if saying it will make it more real. As if he’s not holding the key in his hand right now.

Din mirrors his smile, brushing Luke’s cheek with his thumb. “If you want us to, love.”

“Hmm,” Luke hums, pulling back just enough to look at Din’s face. “I do have one question.” Din quirks up a brow. “Will there only be _one bed?”_

Din just gapes at him. “Luke.”

“What? It’s a very common trope.” Din still stares at him and Luke can’t help a chuckle. “Come on. Oh my god they were roommates? _And there was one bed?”_

“We’re dating.”

“Hush it.” Luke loops one arm around Din’s shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. “Let me live my rom com moment.” He moves down, kissing the corner of Din’s lips, before moving to press his lips on his. Din lets go of the key box to wrap his arm around Luke, pulling him so close that Luke finds himself standing up on his tiptoes. Luke tightens his grip around the back of Din’s neck and lets his breath ghost over Din’s lips.

“Did you say Grogu was with a babysitter?” he asks, voice lower than usual. Din stills and blinks open his eyes, his pupils blown wide. He offers Luke a quick nod. Luke bites his lip to fight a smile that finds its way to his lips anyway. He offers Din one last kiss before moving out of his arms. “Give me a minute.”

He tucks the key box in his back pocket before he rushes back into his streaming room. He grabs his headphones, putting them on haphazardly, and doesn’t even bother to sit back down on his chair.

“Guys,” he breathes out, a permanent grin on his face. “I know we just started our stream, but, uh… Something came up. So I’ll have to end it now.”

> **Simps4Luke:** omg is this what I think it is????? 
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** luke what are you doing
> 
> **BlueGin:** wait mando is there
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** luke. LUKE.
> 
> **JizzFan68:** OMG ARE THEY GONNA—

A flush rises to Luke’s cheeks when he reads the chat and he really, _really_ wishes his grin didn’t widen. He drums his fingers over the desk. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” he muses, nibbling on his lower lip. “It’s just an emergency I need to take care of. Get your minds out of the gutter.”

> **Mando4Eva:** OMG THEY’RE SO GONNA DO IT
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** luke you are a terrible liar
> 
> **double_ii:** “get your minds out of the gutter” WE KNOW WHOSE MIND IS THERE LUKE
> 
> **theobot:** sure jan. you won’t be doing anything with mando tonight. SURE
> 
> **yipples:** luke is getting some tonight and I for one am proud of him
> 
> **Rule66:** GET IT LUKE

Luke offers his chat another grin. “See you guys tomorrow,” he rushes out with a wink and ends his stream. He doesn’t wait one more second before he rejoins Din.

He isn’t surprised to wake up to hundreds of Twitter mentions congratulating him.

**+1**

Din’s house is _big._ And when Luke says big, he’s talking about _celebrity level big,_ with a private outdoor pool, an in home theater, and more rooms than Luke can comprehend.

Unsurprisingly, when Luke first saw the place, he spent the rest of the afternoon with his jaw dropped as Din laughed at him. “I can stream for my entire life,” Luke remembers saying, Din’s arms wrapped around him from the back, “and I won’t be able to live in a place like this.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Din murmured then, his lips pressed right under Luke’s ears. Luke just scoffed, disbelieving.

And now he’s moving into the house.

It takes only one U-Haul trip to get everything Luke needs back to Din’s house. He doesn’t need any of his furniture—Din already has _plenty—_ and when Din tells him that he doesn’t need his streaming stuff, all they really need to carry is a few boxes and about four suitcases. Din, cheeks flushed, takes Luke’s hands and brings him downstairs when they’re back home, and Luke doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry when he pulls open what he calls Luke’s new “streaming room”.

Luke understands then why Din told him not to bother with his monitors. Looking at what Din set up for him, his old setup feels like a child’s toy.

The room is big, bigger than Luke’s old streaming room. The walls are already covered with quality soundproofing, and Din lined them up with string lights that Luke can change the colors of with just the press of a button. There’s multiple other lights setup in the room, all adjustable in terms of brightness and color, and Din tells Luke that if he wants to hang or place anything on the walls, he’s brought some stuff.

That, though, is nothing compared to the actual streaming setup. Din put up a fancy, white desk—it’s either Luke’s imagination, or it’s one of those where you can adjust the height—on one side of the room, so large it almost extends all the way to cover the wall. There are three curved monitors sitting on it side by side—and Luke thought his two monitor setup was enough—and in the middle, hanging over one of the monitors, is a camera so fancy that Luke doesn’t even want to think just _how much_ it must’ve cost Din. A microphone sits in the middle on top of one of those mic holders that you can move around. In front of it is a custom made mouse and keypad in pride colors and hearts, as well as a pink cat ear headset—Luke thinks he recognizes the brand and almost chokes on air because _how did Din afford it_ —with a headset holder in the same color. Next to it, the keyboard is so clicky and colorful that once Luke puts his hand over the keys, he can’t stop pressing them.

At the end, he decides to both cry and laugh, arms wrapped around Din, words dying on his lips. He doesn’t know what he even could say to express just how much all of it means to him.

Except paying for half of it. Din tells him repeatedly that it’s okay, he didn’t expect anything from Luke, but Luke shoots him one glare and threatens to leave the house until he caves. Most of the hundred thousand dollars Din donated earlier goes to paying for it, but once Luke sits in his fancy gaming chair—even the _chair_ is more comfortable damn it—a wide smile spreads on his lips. For the first time in a long time, he feels giddy starting a stream.

It’s been a while since Luke was able to stream. With packing and moving and finding someone to rent his old place out to, it’s been a busy week. He told his followers, kind of vaguely, that he was moving to a new streaming room and he wouldn’t be around for a while, and mostly people were understanding.

They were also curious, and whenever he saw a comment or a mention that speculated he was moving in with Mando, Luke found himself grinning. Din just sighed and shook his head, telling him that it would take _one stream_ for Luke’s followers to figure out what was going on, and Luke thinks he might have a point, but it was fun messing with his followers and see their speculations online.

Now that he’s settled, Luke can’t keep the grin off of his face. He takes a sip from his diet coke and turns his camera on, and he is not surprised that his chat immediately explodes.

> **BlueMilkGang:** OMG LUKE
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** holy crap that ROOM
> 
> **Simps4Luke:** LUKE WHAT??????
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** did you sell a kidney or something????
> 
> **double_ii:** and you keep telling us mando is not your sugar daddy
> 
> **JizzFan68:** LUKE THAT’S SO FANCY WHAT

“Hey guys,” Luke chuckles, running a hand to smooth his hair. The stream easily reaches 30k viewers, and by the time Luke continues, it’s impossible to read the chat. “Fancy seeing you as well. Good to know you guys are excited to be here.” He narrows his eyes. “Or excited to see my new streaming setup, I guess.” Luke vaguely gestures around him, settling back on his chair. “You like it?”

> **ChanelBoots:** WHAT DO YOU THINK LUKE
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** Did mando get that for you? Because DAMN
> 
> **BigBiggs:** if that’s a gift from mando I’m—
> 
> **manskydowalkerstan:** guys what if luke’s at mando’s place now
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** OMG IS LUKE LIVING WITH MANDO
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** iS THAT a fuckin RAZOR KRAKEN heaDset?!?!??!?!

“Did Mando set this up for me?” Luke arches a brow, biting his lip to fight a grin. He hopes that his cheeks don’t look as red as they feel under the blue and green lights of the room. “Now what would give you guys that idea?” he muses, drumming his fingers over his desk. “Is that a Razor Kraken headset? Uh…” Luke lets the corners of his lips curl up. “Maybe. I mean, I did just get a hundred thousand dollars from my boyfriend.” Luke huffs out a breath to push his hair out of his face.

> **Rule66:** he’s totally living with mando isn’t he
> 
> **double_ii:** I’M TELLING YOU SUGAR DADDY MANDO
> 
> **Droidlover80:** imagine the setup was a gift for luke to move in
> 
> **yipples:** mando treating our boy right WE LOVE TO SEE IT
> 
> **KraytJustKrayt:** luke pls tell me you’re living with mando PLEASEEEEEEE

“Am I living with Mando?” Luke bites the inside of his cheek and ducks his chin to hide a blush. “Now where did you guys get that idea? This is just my old streaming room. I just…changed the setup a little bit.”

> **theobot:** sure jan. sure
> 
> **ChanelBoots:** that room is twice the size of yours luke
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** OMG HE’S FLUSHING HE’S TOTALLY LIVING WITH MANDO
> 
> **IzzyIzGay:** please tell me you’re sharing a bed
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** LUKE AND MANDO MOVED IN TOGETHER I’M WEAK

“Hey, hey, hey,” Luke interrupts, hands raised. “I never said I was living with Mando. Where did you guys get that idea?” He slows down the chat to read it. “Okay, just because I’m _blushing_ doesn’t mean I’m _lying._ And it’s the damn lights. It’s not me.” He scrolls down. “And I’m—Y’all, I grin all the time. That doesn’t _mean anything.”_

The chat doesn’t seem convinced at all. Luke narrows his eyes, pushing his bangs away. “Y’all, did you really think that I wouldn’t _tell you guys_ if I moved in with my boyfriend?” He arches a brow, staring at the screen, and a small, stupid part of him expects Din to drop a donation _just to prove a point._

That part of him completely forgets that Din is in the house, merely just outside the doors, and doesn’t need his donations to get Luke’s attention anymore. And really, Luke should’ve locked the door once he started streaming.

Instead, he’s completely unprepared when his door is pushed open. He jumps, spilling his diet coke all over his flannel, and turns to look over his shoulder.

He barely has time to put away his diet coke before Grogu rushes to him and jumps on the chair, his helmet precariously sitting over his head, his arms wrapped around Luke’s shoulder. And despite knowing that Grogu’s presence is a dead giveaway, all Luke can do is chuckle as his arms circle Grogu.

> **Mando4Eva:** OMG THAT’S GROGU
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg
> 
> **hopelessromantic:** wait wait waIT A DAMN MINUTE
> 
> **yipples:** LUKE’S LIVING WITH DIN OMG THIS IS NOT AN EMERGENCY
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** omg I can’t THEY’RE ACTUALLY LIVING TOGETHER
> 
> **double_ii:** MANWALKER SUPREMACY

“Hey, little one,” Luke smiles, running a hand over Grogu’s helmet. He adjusts his arms so he can free his hands and signs, _what are you doing here?_

Grogu just giggles and snuggles under Luke’s chin. Luke narrows his eyes. “Oh my god,” he breathes out. _Your dad sent you here, didn’t he?_ he signs.

He doesn’t even need Grogu’s answer to know that it’s true. He sighs and turns his gaze to his stream. “Is this your way of trying to get my attention now, Mando?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. “Instead of dropping money you just send your son to my streaming room?”

> **Simps4Luke:** AHHSHGHDGHHHGGH MANDO SENT GROGU???????
> 
> **BlueGin:** mando omg you sneaky BASTARD
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** YES MANDO
> 
> **double_ii:** lmaoooooo mando will get his way one way or another
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** okay but YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

“Mando will get his way?” Luke glares at his chat. “Hey. You guys are my _fans._ You’re supposed to be on my side.” He adjusts Grogu and stares at the diet coke stain on his t-shirt. “Just because you think it’s funny that I keep spilling stuff over myself doesn’t mean you get to make fun of me.” Grogu chuckles and Luke turns to him. “Et tu Brute, Grogu?”

Grogu just tilts his helmet and _damn it_ the kid is too cute for his own good. Luke’s arms tighten around him. “You’re not going to make fun of me like my fans here, right? You’re on my side?” Grogu looks at him through the helmet, giggles again, and pokes at the diet coke stain. _But it’s funny when you spill stuff,_ he signs, and Luke huffs out a breath. “Great. Thank you, kiddo. That’s exactly what I needed.”

> **ChanelBoots:** OMG WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE THOUGH
> 
> **Rule66:** look at luke’s arms around grogu. just. LOOK AT IT
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** THE WAY LUKE WATCHES GROGU THOUGH
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** why are they so sweet omg I can’t
> 
> **hopelessromantic:** WE LOVE YOU GROGU

“Hey. No.” Luke glares at the chat. “Don’t encourage Grogu. Don’t tell him you guys love him.” The chat luckily doesn’t mention that Luke definitely said that on purpose so Grogu would hear. “He’ll pop into my streams all the time now.”

> **manwalkersupremacy:** I don’t have any problems with that
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** LUKE STREAMING WITH GROGU THOUGH
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** omg that is the cutest
> 
> **yipples:** GROGU PLEASE COME BACK MORE
> 
> **double_ii:** Guys. What if. Mando joins. As well?

“Y’all.” Luke glares at his chat. “This is my stream. Not Mando’s. If you want to watch him, go to his YouTube channel.” He tightens his arms around Grogu. “Yes, I know I have his son with me right now but that doesn’t change anything. No. _Emotional Support Twink, no._ I’m not letting him hijack my stream.” His eyes flicker to Grogu when the kid chuckles. “Grogu, look what you did. What are you doing here anyway?”

Grogu, for his part, doesn’t look upset at all. He just wriggles in Luke’s arms so he can turn to him. _Dad wanted me to give you this,_ he signs and before Luke can react, holds his face in his hands and presses the helmet to Luke’s forehead. The gesture is a bit harsh and Luke definitely feels a slight pain, but all he can do is sigh and smile as warmth spreads through his veins.

The meaning of the gesture doesn’t escape the chat.

> **ChanelBoots:** OMG GUYS GROGU KISSED HIM
> 
> **BluMilkGang:** what did he signnnnnnnn
> 
> **double_ii:** “my dad wanted me to give you this” GUYS I’M—
> 
> **hopelessromantic:** this is so cute whyyyyyyyy
> 
> **manwalkersupremacy:** I LOVE THEM SO MUCH MY HEART

A soft chuckle leaves Luke’s lips. “Well, Grogu,” he starts, voice softer and warmer now. “Thank your dad for it. And give him one from me as well, okay?” He runs a hand over Grogu’s helmet and loosens his arms to let the kid go. But instead, as if on cue, the door opens again, and this time Din steps into the room.

If Luke was holding any drink, he’s sure he would’ve spilled it. Instead, he looks at Din over his shoulder, who looks smug even with the helmet on, and narrows his eyes when Din’s hand falls on Luke’s shoulder. “Hey, love,” Din says innocently, leaning forward to press his forehead to Luke’s, and then turns to the chat. Luke can hear that he’s grinning under the helmet. “Hey, Luke’s chat. I see that you met my new roommate.”

A soft groan leaves Luke’s lips. The chat will definitely not let him live _this one_ down for _weeks._

> **Simps4Mando:** OMG MANDO
> 
> **BlueGin:** MANDO I LOVE YOU
> 
> **yipples:** GUYS MANDO IS HERE THIS ISN’T A DRILL MANDO IS HERE
> 
> **double_ii:** oh my god they were roommates
> 
> **Mando4Eva:** MANDO AND LUKE OMG

“You had to come in, didn’t you?” Luke sighs, blinking his eyes open to look at Din. “You couldn’t just _stay away_ from my _first stream_ at our house.”

Din’s fingers find their way to the nape of Luke’s neck and he softly ruffles the ends of Luke’s hair. “I could always go back to donating,” he offers, and that gives Luke a pause. He widens his eyes

“I take that back. Hey, chat, say hi to Mando. He’ll be joining my streams from now on.” Din laughs again and Luke feels his heart soar in his chest. As much as he wants to, he can’t stop the smile spreading on his face. “In person. Not with his donations. I’ve had enough of those.”

> **theobot:** uh huh. sure jan
> 
> **SpicedSpotchka:** we can see luke. who got you the new setup??????
> 
> **double_ii:** SUGAR DADDY MANDO I CALLED IT
> 
> **ChanelBoots;** mando paid for your room didn’t he?
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** CONGRATS ON THE SUGAR DADDY BRO
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** just admit it luke you have a sugar daddy

Luke’s eyes widens as he reads the chat. “Hey. _No._ What are you guys talking about?” He tries to reach for his keyboard to shut off the chat but with Grogu in his arms, it’s impossible, and before he can do anything Din leans down to read as well. He lets out a loud laugh.

“I mean, the chat has a point, love,” he murmurs right next to Luke’s ear, and Luke shuts his eyes. He wonders whether it’s too late to disappear into the floor. He narrows his eyes.

“Hey, I paid for half of this setup, Mando,” he argues, brow arched. “And it’s not my fault you keep donating. That doesn’t make me…” He vaguely gestures at the monitors. Din just chuckles, as if he finds Luke amusing more than anything, and ruffles Luke’s hair again.

That’s when a hundred dollar donation interrupts them. Artoo, maybe too cheerily, reads it off. _Sex doesn’t count as paying, Luke._

Luke almost chokes on air as Din bursts into a loud laugh. “Y’all,” Luke wheezes, voice too thin and eyes too wide. He’s sure he looks red as a tomato. “That was _not_ what I meant and you _know it.”_

> **double_ii:** DO WE???????
> 
> **yoplaitgogurt:** you sure do look very red luke
> 
> **theobot:** LMAO SURE JAN
> 
> **emotionalsupporttwink:** luke we know u lying ur blushing too hard
> 
> **Artoodeetoo:** LUKE DON’T LIE

“I mean,” Din muses, moving his hand down from Luke’s hair and slipping it under his flannel. Luke shivers under the warm touch and for a moment forgets that he’s on the stream. Din leans in, so close that if not for the helmet Luke would’ve been able to feel his breath. “I would’ve accepted it.” Luke takes in a sharp breath, eyes searching the helmet to see Din’s eyes, but all Din does is laugh and press his forehead against Luke’s again. Luke’s eyes flutter close as he takes Din in.

Din moves back a few moments later. “I’ll leave you to your stream,” he murmurs, fingers lingering on Luke’s back. Luke blinks.

“What?”

“Your stream.” Din chuckles and gestures at the monitors, and heat rises to Luke’s cheeks. Din laughs again, hauling Grogu up from Luke’s chest. “Let me know when you’re done.”

“Uh huh.” Luke watches him leave, eyes dreamy, before he turns back to the monitors, a dopey grin on his face. At least until another hundred dollar donation from Emotional Support Twink comes in.

_So we all agree that Luke will be getting some after the stream, right?_

Luke’s eyes widen. “Guys,” he breathes out, grasping the desk tightly. “This is a _child friendly stream._ You can’t just _say that._ ”

The chat, to their credit, seems to disagree and Luke finds himself burying his face in his hands. “You guys won’t let me live this down, will you?” he mutters, voice muffled.

Another donation comes in. _No. No we won’t._


End file.
